


The Way of the Fists

by banesraver66



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, POV Original Female Character, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesraver66/pseuds/banesraver66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi Hatake, daughter of Anko M. And Kakashi Hatake, becomes a rape victim during the first part of the Chunin Exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One. Chop Suey

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've seen this on FF.net, that's because I've written this and it is complete! This first chapter is the ONLY chapter with any kind of sex in the whole story. So, if you've come to read a story with lots of sex in it, this is not it! This once again another story to see what kind of response I'll get, as always, comments are optional.   
> This story also has lots of action in it, and I've put the rating as explicit because of Kairi's rape and because of LOTS of violence and foul language, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V

 

“Ms. Hatake the exam is over!” Ibiki shouted at me to an empty classroom/exam room.

 

My head shot up. I’ve must’ve dozed off after Ibiki told us we all passed the Chunin Exam’s written part of the exam. “Sorry sensei, I think I’ll go home now, I must’ve stayed up to late last night studying.” I said to him, pushing the chair back & standing up but, Ibiki stopped me with a hand on his shoulder.

 

A smile crept upon Ibiki’s face, as he kicked the chair away & bent me over the desk, grabbing my wrists, he held them behind my back. “No, Ms. Hatake, you won’t be going anywhere, not for a few hours at least.” Was all he said to me, as he ripped away my pants with a rough tug . “Your second part of the exam isn’t over yet.”  He whispered into my ear.

 

Letting out a scream for help, Ibiki took off a leather glove then, stuck in my mouth. _Someone help me, I’m about to raped._  I shouted in my head, knowing no would hear my cry for help.

 

“Your cry for help is pointless Ms. Hatake, no one’s coming to your aid because the I jutsu placed on makes sure no hears anything about to take place.” He said to me as he unzipped his pants & let them fall to the floor, along with his boxers. “Now let’s see what’s under those panties of yours.” He added to me, tearing away my panties after he spoke to me.

 

Feeling his ungloved hand roughly shove a finger into my vagina, I cried in pain. Even though it was muffled by Ibiki’s glove. “Tight and semi-wet, a virgin no less. Good.” Ibiki said, chuckling afterwards, he leaned into my ear. “This will be easy and you’ll be in a lot of pain afterwards.” After he said that, he slipped his finger out of my vagina and something else slipped inside.

 

Biting the glove, I closed my eyes. _I’m not letting him, hear my cries no matter how much it hurts. Real ninja’s don’t show emotions no matter if it’s on the battlefield or off of it ._  I thought to myself.

 

With each thrust of his cock inside my once untouched vagina, it was getting harder and harder not to cry out.

 

“How come you ain’t making any noise Ms. Hatake?” Ibiki asked me a few minutes later, his thrusts getting faster and faster, he was about to come and the asshole didn’t put a condom on.

 _Because I would be giving into you and that’s not gonna happen. Not today, not ever!_ I thought to myself, biting into the glove even more as he went harder and faster into me, not that it mattered anymore. My lower half was beyond feeling anything anymore, it was completely numb. When I didn’t answer him, he used his other hand to grab me by my hair, and pulled me up to face him and this is how I knew the guy wasn’t the real Ibiki, his head band was on wrong. Whoever this guy was, didn’t do a very good job of getting every detail right about Ibiki.

 

“How come your not answering me? You know it’s disrespectful to not answer your elders.” He groaned out to me, adding to me as he gave me a creepy smile. “Maybe I should put your mouth to good use to finish the job.”

 

 _Don’t show emotion Kairi! Don’t let him think that’s he’s won! Because he won’t, not by a long shot!_  I thought to myself, as I gave him the most innocent look that I could. Even adding fake  tears to add to the dramatics. _Two can play at this game asshole._  I thought to myself again.

 

The guy bought it and let go of my hair and let my drop back onto the desk. “Your not as smart as I thought you were you stupid bitch.” He said to me, as he gave me a couple of final thrusts before shooting his seed into me. Silently thanking Lady Tsuande for putting me on birth control shots, that were 100% effective.

 

His comment didn’t affect me at all because, I was ten times smarter then this guy ever was in a million years. “Hope you enjoyed this bitch because, I’ll be seeing you soon.” Was all he said to me, as he put his boxers and pants back on then, disappearing into thin air.

 

“Asshole.” Was all I said, as I spit out the damn glove and pasted out, not even noticing that the real Ibiki walked into the room.

 

Taking one look at me, he slammed his fists onto a nearby desk. Turning his head, he shouted out to one of the genin: “CALL LADY TSUANDE, ANBU AND KAKSHI HATAKE! NOW DAMN IT!” He roared out, as he quickly picked me up and rushed me to the Leaf Village’s hospital. _Poor girl, I’m going to catch the asshole who raped this girl._  He thought to himself, holding onto me tighter when we reached the hospital. Not wanting to let me go as several nurses rushed to his side.

 

Giving them a stern look, he spoke to them before they could even open their mouths. “She’s been raped, severely, her name is Kairi Hatake, she’s the daughter of Kakashi Hatake and I’m not leaving her side.” He said to them.

 

One of the nurses went to open their mouths, a mistake that she would regret. “But sir-,” Ibiki cut her off. “I don’t give a damn if I’m not related to her. I’m Ibiki Morino and head of integration at ANBU now get a god damn room ready!” He shouted out to the poor nurse, who ran off to get a room ready for me.

 

Looking at my limp body in his arms, Ibiki let out a sigh. “Your gonna be okay, Kairi, I promise. Something like this isn’t going to keep you down.” He whispered his last words to me, as the nurses took me out of his arms and took me to a room. Following behind them, he shot a glare at every doctor or nurse who dared to try and keep him away from me. _I hope Kakashi’s mentally ready for this because, this is the worst thing that could ever happen to his daughter or family and I hope Anko will be mad as hell because, she’s the wrong person to fuck with if something happens to her daughter._  Chuckling to himself, Ibiki added in his head. _I hope whoever did this is as far away from the village as he can be because, everyone thinks my anger’s bad. Just wait until they meet Anko, she’s gonna tear this whole damn village apart in her wake._  Were the last thoughts that Ibiki had as he came face-to-face with Kakashi, Anko and Lady Tsuande.

 

“You better all sit down because, you’ll about to receive the shock of your lives before, you all tear this village apart.” He said to them, outside my hospital room…

 


	2. Chapter Two. Breaking Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is In Anko's P.O.V

Chapter 2.  Breaking Inside

 

 

~At The Hospital, Outside Kairi’s Room~

 

“Kairi’s been severely raped, there’s someone’s come inside of her I’m not to sure whose it is but, hopefully Lady Tsuande will found out whose it is.” Ibiki told all three of us.

 

At that moment in time I wanted nothing more then to find out whoever did this to my child and kill them with no remorse. “Lady Tsuande, can we cancel the Chunin Exams?” Were the first words that came out of my mouth.

 

Lady Tsuande stood up and glared at me. “Absolutely not Anko, if we did that, then the Genin would have to wait another year to become a Chunin. Were lucky that this our year to host the Chunin Exams.” Taking a couple of steps towards Kairi’s door, she turned her head at me. “Don’t worry Anko, you’ll have a month until the second part of the Chunin Exams, usually we let the Genin wait a couple of days but, for Kairi, I’ll make an exception, just this once.” Was all she said to me, as she turned her head at Kakashi and Ibiki. “Now if y’all wouldn’t mind, I have to see if there’s any need for surgery on my goddaughter.” Were the final words that she said to any of us, opening and closing the hospital door behind her quickly. Leaving my husband and our friend alone outside our daughter’s hospital room.

 

Feeling Kakashi wrap his arm around my waist, he pulled me to him and let my head fall on his shoulder the, I let it all out. Not caring who was watching or listening, just this once in my life, I let tears of anger and sadness fall down from my face onto Kakashi’s vest.

 

Kakashi stared at Ibiki for a moment before he spoke to him. “Is ANBU on this?” He asked him, as he took a hold of my hand.

 

Ibiki nodded his head. “Yes, they are.” He said to him.

 

“Good, take Pakkun with you, he can sniff out a scent from anywhere.” Kakashi said to Ibiki as he summoned his tracking dog, Pakkun.

 

“Hey boss.” Pakkun said to Kakashi, as he looked at me sobbing on his master’s chest. “Uh oh boss what happened to Kairi?” He growled out to us.

 

Kakashi looked at Pakkun and frowned. “She’s been raped and we need you to go with Ibiki and sniff out anything you can find, please Pakkun.” He said to his dog.

 

Pakkun just nodded and disappeared to Ibiki’s classroom.

 

Once Pakkun left, Ibiki walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at him through my blood-shot eyes. “Yes, Ibiki?” I asked him.

 

Ibiki gave me a smile. Something he rarely did anymore ever since he lost his wife and daughter several years ago. “Look Anko, we’ll find this guy with Pakkun’s help.” He said to me, adding. “Send another dog if anything changes on your daughter’s status. I’ll be back in a few hours, I’m very sorry about Kairi.” Were his last words to us, as he disappeared back to his classroom/crime scene.

 

Looking at Kakashi, I blinked the tears away. “Should we tell the others? At Kurenai should know that’s Kari’s teacher after all.” I said to him a few minutes later when we were alone.

 

Kakashi put his forehead on mine. “Yeah, I think Asuma and Kurenai should know but, no one else. Not the students and _not_ anyone else that we aren’t friends with. The last thing we or Kairi needs are rumors to start, as tough as our child is, something like that would tear her apart and she’s all ready been through enough for a lifetime.” He said to me.

 

I nodded my head. “What about Iruka? I think he deserves to know.” I asked him, as we stood up and stared at each other for a moment before Kakashi pulled me into his arms. We held each other as if we weren’t going to see each other again.

 

“I’ll tell Iruka last, I don’t know if he could handle it. Kairi was his favorite student after all. I’m sure his heart is going to break in two when I tell him.” He to said to me, rubbing my back for comfort and reassurance for a few minutes. “If I’m not back in an hour or so, send one of the dogs out for me.” He added to me, pulling me even closer to him, as if I were china doll that was on the verge of breaking into pieces.

 

I nodded to him, putting my arms around his neck. “Okay sweetheart, I’ll be here.” I said to him.

 

Kakashi lowered his mask and kissed me passionately and in that kiss I felt all his emotions at once. Anger, sadness, worry, love and fear. “Do you want me to bring you some dinner when I get back? We might have some company with us.” He asked me after we broke away a few minutes later.   

 

Giving him a weak smile, I kissed his cheek. “Please, it doesn’t matter what it is. I could eat anything right now and it wouldn’t effect me.” I said to him adding, “I love you Kakashi Hatake.”

 

Returning my smile, Kakashi put his mask back on. “I love you to Anko. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” Were the last words he said to me before disappearing to wherever Asuma and Kurenai were.

 

Sitting in the hospital chair, I let out a sigh and leaned back then, stared at the hospital’s ceiling tiles. It was the only thing I could do without having a nervous breakdown. _And to think Kairi wasn’t supposed to be even born, even though Lord Hokage the Third told me when I was just twenty-one that I couldn’t have any children. Well he was wrong because, just beyond that door is our child, our only child._   Was all I could think about without letting my anger out and I was pissed at the guy who raped my daughter.

 

Whenever Kairi was out of the hospital, other than therapy and possible medications that she might need. My poor daughter was scarred for life, nothing any one could do would make Kairi forget about this tragic event that happened to her. She might never have sex or date it’s all because some asshole just needed to get his dick wet and Kairi just happened to be the one who was there.

 

It’s to bad that the guy was never going to have a normal life again. Not with me or Kakashi ruining his life for however long he lived. Because, he picked the wrong mother to fuck with.


	3. Chapter Three. If You Only Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Kairi's P.O.V

~In Her Hospital Room, Two Days Later~

 

“Where am I?” I asked out, not knowing that I was surrounded by my parents, my past and present sensei’s, the real Ibiki and my godmother.

 

“Your in the hospital Kairi, Ibiki brought you here.” I heard mom say to me, her voice was cracky and raspy from crying.

 

Turning my head, I threw my arms around my mother. “Mamma!” I said to her, nearly shouting it out.

 

Mom wrapped her arms around my neck and held me as tight as she could without hurting me. “I’m sorry baby girl, I’m so sorry, were going to find this bastard that did this to you.” She whispered to me, the tears flowing from her eyes once we broke away from the hug.

 

Staring into my mother’s eyes, I stared crying as well. “Mamma am I going to finish the Chunin Exams? I don’t think I could stand another year of begin a Genin.” I said to her brushing the tears away afterwards.

 

Everyone laughed at my comment. “Yes Kairi, Lady Tsuande is going to let you, your team mates and everyone else finish the exam.” She said to me, taking my hands afterwards.

 

Looking around the room I saw everyone was here with smiles on their faces. “Hi Kairi!” Everyone said at the same time.

 

I smiled back at them. “Hi everyone.” I said to them, staring at each of them, my eyes stopping on Ibiki. “Hi Ibiki.” I added to him.

 

Ibiki nodded at me and gave me a smile back. “Welcome back Kairi.” He said to me, as he leaned against my hospital room door afterwards.

 

“Mamma when is the Forest of Death?” I asked her, as we met eyes for a moment then, she stared at Lady Tsuande who just nodded her head at my mother.

 

“In a month Kairi, I’m hoping you will be better then.” Lady Tsuande said to me, her voice almost cracking as she tried to not cry in front of everyone, including me.

 

I raised an eyebrow at my godmother. “What do you mean ‘better by then’? I feel fine, I just needed some rest that’s all.” I said to her.

 

Everyone got quiet, the smiles that were on their faces disappeared and turned into frowns. Finally my father spoke up, as he pulled up a chair next to me, taking a hold of my hand, he let out a sigh.

 

Looking at my father, I could tell through the mask that he was a wreck emotionally, mentally and physically. He looked tired and older then he really was, his eyes were puffy and blood-shot, and his hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in a couple of days.    

 

 

“Sweetheart,” he begun to say, his voice cracky and raspy like mom’s. “You were raped severely. Your mother and I are going to try everything we possibly can to make you better. Physically, emotionally and mentally.” He said to me, brushing away invisible tears from his cheeks.

 

I glared at him. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing! I felt fine, I was still sleepy though but, that’s okay I could sleep later. “Daddy I’m fine-,” dad cut me off. “Sweetheart, you are  _not_  fine. You’ve been through a lot mentally and emotionally.” He said sternly to me.

 

Lady Tsuande stood behind my father. “Kairi your father’s right. Whoever did this to you, tore you up pretty good.” She let a sigh before speaking to me. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry but, you can _never_ have kids. I had to take out a couple of your female parts and I’ve resown the inside of your vagina, twice.” She said to me, ignoring the tears that fell down her face after she spoke.

 

My eyes widened at the news and I closed my eyes then, I spoke. “It doesn’t matter, I never wanted kids anyways.” I said to my godmother, letting out a sigh afterwards then, squeezed both of my parents hands. “I’ll just have to live with that but, I’ll be fine.” I added to her and everyone else.

 

“Were going out for ramen when you get out of the hospital and were paying for it, no questions asked.” Iruka said to me with a smile on his face, as he changed the subject completely.

 

A smile lit up on my face, as I stared at Asuma and Kurenai-sama. “Do Jino and Mamoru know?” I asked them.

 

“No, we haven’t told them or anyone else yet, that’s your choice, not ours, whenever you feel comfortable telling them, we’ll be here.” She said to me, giving me a smile afterwards, as she slipped her hand into Asuma’s.

 

I just nodded my head at her. “Okay sensei.” I said to her as I looked at my parents. “I’m hungry!” I said to them, laughing afterwards with everyone else.

 

Both of my parents smiled at me. “Well what do you want to eat?” They both asked me.

 

“Hmm, something spicy.” I said to them, smiling at them afterwards.

 

“I’ll make a food run.” Asuma volunteered a moment later.

 

“Me to!” Iruka also volunteered.

 

“Anyone else want Chinese food? I’m not feeling so good with Mexican food.” Mom offered to the others.

 

As everyone was busy with the food orders, Ibiki sat down in the chair that my father once sat in but, was now standing among the adults discussing what they wanted to eat. “Are you really hungry or did just use food as a diversion to get everyone to think about something else besides what happened to you?” He asked me quietly, a grin appearing on his face after he spoke.

 

I grinned back at him. “I’m actually hungry but, I figured food would distract them.” I whispered back to him, giggling afterwards.

 

Shaking his head at me, he chuckled. “You’re smart. Most ninjas wouldn’t have done something like that .” He whispered to me.

 

Letting out a sigh, I smiled at him. “Well I had to get _something_ from my parents.” I joked to him.

 

He smiled back at me and stared at the bickering adults then, winked at me and let out a whistle. “Hey!” Everyone turned their heads at Ibiki. “Are you guys gonna stand there all damn day or you guys gonna get this girl something to eat? She’s really hungry, she might eat me if you all stand there any longer.” He joked to me more then, the adults.

 

“So whose going to keep Kairi company while were gone?” Asuma asked the others.

 

Ibiki stood up. “I’ll do it, I’m not very hungry anyways . I’ll eat later.” He said to them then, sat back down in the chair next to me, and pulled out a deck of cards. “Wanna play Go Fish?” He asked me.

 

I nodded and kissed both of my parents cheeks as they left the room along with the others.

 

Once they were gone Ibiki put down the cards and stared at me. “Can I ask you a question?” He asked me.

 

Picking up a few cards from the deck, I eyed them and put my matches face down on the table. “Sure?” I said to him.

 

Looking at me, he let out a sigh. “If I showed you my true self, would you be scared?” He asked me.

I shook my head “no” to him. “Nothing scares me anymore Ibiki.” I confessed to him.

 

He just nodded to me and started untying his head band. Removing it completely, he took off his gloves afterwards. “Does it scare you now?” He asked me.

 

Looking at his scars on his head and on his hands, I looked at him. “No, it doesn’t scare me, it shocks me more than anything. Have you tired maybe getting them fixed?” I asked him.

 

Once he put everything back on, he looked at me. “No, because, these scars remind me of the stupid shit I did in the past and to remind me to never do anything like that in present or future, that’s why Kairi?” He said to me, adding, “my scars are what have made me who I am today. And I hope the scars that you have will make you realize that they will always be a part of you. Any man who can’t look past them, doesn’t deserve to have the time with you Kairi.” He added to me. 

 

I smiled at him, “thank you Ibiki.” I said to him, as I looked at the cards and dropped them on the table. “You wanna talk instead?” I asked him.

 

He nodded and chuckled at me. “Sure.” Was all he said to me, as he folded his hands in his lap and stared at me, letting me that I had his full attention.

 

And this how it was until everyone got back from picking up dinner…


	4. Chapter Four. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Kairi's P.O.V again.

~A Couple of Days Later, On the Outskirts of the Leaf Village~

 

Dipping my feet into the cool water, I stared at Ibiki and smiled at him. “You know, underneath it all, your not so scary.” I said to him.

 

Ibiki stared at me and gave me a smile then, bit into his apple. “I only show my real side to people I choose to.” He said to me, spitting out the apple seeds on the ground. “Emotions are good at times but, on the battlefield their useless, an ineffective tool. People let their emotions get to them and they become careless because of it.” He added to me, standing up and sitting next to me, taking his boots and socks off then, dipping his feet into the water as well.

 

Letting out a sigh, I looked at him. “You didn’t answer my question Ibiki.” I said to him, crossing my arms over my chest, I fake pouted to him.

 

Giving me a smile, Ibiki chuckled. “Actually Kairi. I only show my real side to people I choose to. I did answer your question, now may I ask you a question?” He said to me.

 

I frowned at him. “Sure.” I said to him, giving him another smile.

 

 _Well it’s better then, never and I have to do this anyways. Ibiki, it’s your job._  Staring directly into my eyes, and nowhere else. “Can I interview you? It’s better if I interview a rape victim while it’s still fresh on their mind. I know you’ve been through a lot the past four days but, it’s better to do this sooner then, later.” He said to me.

 

Without a second thought, or a doubt, I gave Ibiki my answer. “Yes, I’ll do it.” Was all I said to him, our eyes never left each other’s, not once.

 

 _I wasn’t expecting that._  Was all he thought, as he took his feet out of the water and slipped his socks and boots back on. Standing up, he held his hand out to me, waiting on me. “I’ll take you out to dinner afterwards, my treat.” He said to me, his posture, his voice, everything was serious again, Ibiki was back to his normal self.

 

Taking his hand, I stood up and nearly fell over because of a stupid rock but, Ibiki caught me and steadied me. “Thanks.” I said to him, sliding my sandals on, he let go of me and we started walking in silence, until Ibiki broke the silence between us.

 

 “Please don’t be offended by some of the questions I ask, it’s my job Kairi.” He said to me, bluntly.

 

I nodded my head. _Emotions are an ineffective tool on the battlefield. Consider this the battlefield._  I thought to myself, as we got closer and closer to ABNU headquarters. “I won’t be, it’s your job.” I said to him, with no emotion in my voice, I was mentally prepared for this, or at least I thought I was.

 

 _I hope she’s ready._  Was all Ibiki thought as he opened the doors to ANBU headquarters…

 

~Thirty Minutes Later~

 

Taking a seat across from me, Ibiki pulled out a tape recorder then, turned it on. “For the record state your name, age birth date and village.” Ibiki said to me, his voice cold like ice. _Your begin watched through tinted glass and on hidden cameras and recorded for safety purposes._  He telepathically told me.

 

Nodding, I spoke to him. “Kairi Hatake, 17, 04-26-1993 and the Hidden Leaf Village.” I said to him.

 

“I’m Ibiki Morino, 30, 03-20-1936 and the Hidden Leaf Village.” He said to the recorder. “Can you tell me, what happened four days ago at the Leaf Village academy?” He asked me.

 

I nodded to him, leaving no detail out. Ignoring the tears that stung at my eyes at my eyes, I was **not** going to break down, not here and in front of Ibiki in the room.

 

 _Even though Kairi’s trying her hardest not to break down in front of me but, all rape victims break down sooner or later. I hate my job sometimes._  Ibiki thought to himself, as he listened to my story. “Did you notice anything different about the clone that posed as me?” He asked me.

 

Gathering what strength I had left, I told him that I did. “His head band was crooked and he didn’t talk like the real Ibiki, I could tell from the first words that he spoke, that he was a copy ninja.” I said to him.

 

“The time is 5:57, this interview lasted an hour.” Was all Ibiki said, as he shut the tape recorder off and stared at me, giving me a weak smile then, he stood up and put the tape recorder in his trench coat pocket. _It’s over Kairi, let’s go get some dinner._  He telepathically told me.

 

I stood up and followed after Ibiki, the tears that stung at my eyes still stung. At this rate, I would have an emotional break down before I even left the ANBU building. _I will **not** break down!_  I shouted in my head, as we walked out of the building.

 

Taking my hand in his hand once we were a few feet away from the ANBU building, he pulled me into his arms and disappeared with me to whatever we were going…

 

~At Ibiki’s Apartment~

 

Sitting me on the couch, Ibiki kneeled down, taking my hand in his. “You don’t have to fight it anymore Kairi, break down, cry. You’re in a safe place.” He said to me.

 

Looking at him, I smiled. “I thought you said ‘emotions were an ineffective tool on the battlefield’?” I asked him, as the tears stung even worst then before.

 

“Were not on the battlefield anymore, it’s over. Let it out. I won’t judge you because, I to have cried myself. You’ll feel better I promise.” Ibiki said to me.

 

Those the words that broke the camel’s back. My mother once told me that stuffing all your emotions in was bad for you and she was right. I’ve stuffed everything in for the past four days and now it was time to let it out.

 

Taking his head band and gloves off, he placed them on an empty night stand. Ibiki took the empty seat on the couch, and wrapped his arms around my waist, as I cried into his coat, gripping onto it like a life jacket.

 

I didn’t speak, I just let the sobs over take me and rack my body. Ibiki was right, I was starting to feel better but, I wish it would stop sometime soon because, I was hungry. “I’m sorry about ruining your trench coat Ibiki.” I sniffled out to him.

 

Placing a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into Ibiki’s eyes. “Screw the coat, I have other coats. This coat isn’t important right now. Your well begin is.” He said to me.

 

Covered in snot and my blood-shot, I smiled at him. “I think I’m okay now. Your right, it did help.” I said to him, removing both of ourselves from each other’s arms, Ibiki stood up.

 

Giving him a smile, he told me to stay where I was. I looked up at him. ”I’m hungry.” I said to him, yawning afterwards. “And tired.” I added to him.

 

Ibiki nodded. “Okay, you sure you don’t want to calm down for a few minutes? I was going to put on some herbal tea, it helps me clam down when I’m upset.” He said to me.

 

Staring at him, I brushed away the leftover tears away. “Okay sure, where’s your restroom?” I asked him, standing up a few minutes later.

 

“Down the hall way, it’s on the right. The tea shouldn’t take too long. After you finish the tea, we’ll leave for dinner, okay?” He said to me, disappearing into the kitchen after he finished speaking to me.

 

“Okay.” I whispered out and headed down the hall way towards the bathroom, going in, I turned the light on then, turned the facet on.

 

Splashing some water on my face, I looked in the mirror and saw a girl who I thought it was me but, it wasn’t. It had to be someone else, this girl whoever she was, couldn’t possibly be me, could she?

 

Hearing Ibiki knock on the open bathroom door, I turned my head and saw him, standing there against the bathroom door’s frame, holding a cup of herbal tea. “This is yours.” He said to me, a smile on his face as we met eyes.

 

The thoughts about me seeing a girl who looked like me faded away. “Thank you, again. You’ve done so much for me all ready, how can I repay you?” I asked him, taking the tea from his hands, as I inhaled the smell of the herbal tea, it calmed me down instantly as I took a sip of it.

 

Ibiki looked at me, a little taken back by my question. “Repay me? Kairi you don’t owe me a thing. Some things in life are free. Besides kindness won’t be here much longer for you. The second part of the Chunin Exams is about your will to survive and kindness will be very rare during those five days.” He said to me, giving me a small smile.

 

I nodded my head and sipped on the tea. “I know mom all ready told me. I’m hoping Lady Tsuande gives me the all clear so, I can start training again.” I said to him, a smile on my face, as I retuned his smile.

 

“I know, give it a couple of more days and I’m sure Lady Tsuande will give the all clear. Your great fighter, you can thank your parents for that.” He said to me.

 

Finishing the tea, I started to head out of the bathroom but, Ibiki stopped me. “Just leave it there, I’ll pick it up later. For now let’s go eat.” He said to me, as we headed into the living room and Ibiki put his head band and gloves back on then, we disappeared into a restaurant and off into the night…


	5. Chapter Five. The Dogs Days Are Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This in Anko's P.O.V

~In Anko and Kakashi’s Home, Later On That Day~

 

Setting the tea down, I looked at Kurenai. We’ve been friends for years. Kairi’s triumphs were our triumphs. Kairi’s downfalls were our downfalls. “Kurenai, how do feel about this? Kairi’s your student after all.” I said to her, my hands folded in my lap.

 

Kurenai eyed me through her tea cup. “Anko, your forgetting that she’s _your_  daughter. You know Asuma and I would take care of her if anything happened to you or Kakashi.” She said to me, dancing around the question.

 

I glared at her, I loved Kurenai but, she knew when to beat around the bush. “Kurenai answer the damn question.” I said lowly to her.

 

“I-I-,” she stopped herself for a moment. “I’m feeling like your feeling Anko, as a soon-to-be mother, I may not know exactly how your feeling but, as a rape victim myself, I can relate to what Kairi’s going through right now.” She said to me, putting the tea cup down on the table, she stared directly into my eyes. “Like Kairi, I wasn’t supposed to have kids either. The guys raped me so badly after they left, I couldn’t feel my legs or anything, I was so numb that when the numbness wore off, I went straight to Lady Tsunade’s office and she did everything she could for me but, I was so torn up so badly that there was no way I’d ever have kids.” She added to me.

 

I rolled my eyes, once again she was beating around the bush again. Letting out a sigh, I started getting pissy, damn my short temper.

       

 “I’m getting to the point Anko.” She said to my calmly. “My point is that. There is no such thing as to much therapy, Anko, Kairi’s going to need as much as she can and a friend. And anti-depressants. Most people will tell not to let Kairi go ahead with the Forest of Death-,” I cut her off. “My daughter is _not_  most people-,” Kurenai cut me off. “Anko, I’m not bad mouthing your daughter, you should know I would never something like that. Kairi’s not like most ninja’s, she only has her team mates for friends, no one else. Kairi is advanced in every way, when she strikes, it’s deadly accurate. Kairi may be a loner but, she is very gifted and very smart She makes Jino and Mamoru look like fools on the battlefield. Half the girls her age couldn’t measure up to her.” Was all she said to me, as she stood up and headed towards the door. “Kairi maybe young and inexperienced but, she’s one of the people that deserves to be in this exam. Now if you wouldn’t mind Anko, Kairi will be here in a matter of minutes and for both of our sakes, this conversation is as good as dead between us. Good-bye.” Were her final words to me, as she left my home for good.

 

Grabbing the nearest thing I could throw, I could throw. I threw it against the wall and sank into the couch. I was pissed off. I didn’t care if Kurenai and I were best friends, she struck a nerve. I know my daughter, she’s a fighter, always will be, always has been.

 

I just wanted to know if Kurenai was on the same page with me about Kairi’s tragic rape but, I guess she wasn't. As a mother, knowing that something bad has happened to your daughter is the worst news you could ever get. Ignoring the tears falling down my face, I shook my head. “I swear if ever get a hold of this bastard that hurt my daughter, he’s going to pay, with all his blood on my hands.” I said quietly to myself, as I waited on Kairi to get home…


	6. Chapter Six. Dying Breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~In A Training Field, The Next Day~

 

Lady Tsuande and I met eyes, as we both pulled out kunai’s at the same time. “Don’t go easy on me just because I’m your godmother Kairi.” She said to me, grinning afterwards.

 

 Grinned back at her. “I wouldn’t go easy on you even if you weren’t my godmother.” I said to her, launching a kunai at her then, made hand signs before she could even blink. _Hidden Leaf._   I thought to myself as I disappeared and reappeared behind Lady Tsuande, a kunai at her throat. “Game over, I win godmother.” I said to her.

 

“No you don’t Kairi.” Lady Tsuande said to me, as she disappeared and kicked me in the back then, grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the ground. “As quick and as fast as you are, you should’ve beaten me by now. I think your getting soft.” She taunted me.

 

Looking at Lady Tsuande, I disappeared and reappeared in the shadows of the trees. _Perhaps if we stayed apart for a little while and made my charka disappear, I might have a chance of winning._  I thought to myself, letting out a sigh, I made the hand signs and closed my eyes. “Ready Kairi?” I asked out to myself, as made shadow clones of myself then, lowered my charka.

 

 _I hope they throw her off. Lowering my charka is strictly forbidden but, times like these call for desperate measures. Let’s see how long this last_. I thought to myself, as I let out slow shallow breaths.

 

“Okay, I have to admit using a forbidden jutsui is good but, using it during a training session. That’s stupid Kairi, I thought you were smarter than that.” I heard Lady Tsuande say from behind me.

 

Turning around, I looked at her and smiled at her. “I’m not quite finished yet Lady Hokage.” I said to her, taking a couple of steps back. “Hidden Leaf: Twin Leaf.” Was all I said to her, the wind picking up as we faced each other.

 

“Damn your good Kairi.”

 

~To Be Continued~


	7. Chapter Seven. Blurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Lady Tsuande's P.O.V.

~In The Hokage’s Office, Two Days Ago~

 

My hands were shaking so badly, as I opened the envelope to the test results of Kairi’s rape. I was afraid to look at them but, for both Anko and Kakashi’s sake they _had_ to know who hurt their daughter.

 

Tearing the last of the envelope away, I put it down on the table and drank my Saki. _Maybemy anger wouldn't be so bad if I had drink._  I thought to myself, as I grabbed the letter and skimmed through it, unable to read it word for word.

 

Dropping the letter when I reached the end, I took a deep breath and composed myself as best as I could. “SHIZUNE!” I shouted out to her.

 

Running in with an armful of scrolls, Shizune looked at me. “Yes, Lady Hokage?” She asked me in pants, as she stood in the doorway.

 

Staring straight into my assistant’s eyes, I showed no emotion when I spoke to her. “Send me all of ANBU, including Ibiki. It seems we have a huge problem on our hands.” I said to her.

 

She nodded at me then left, leaving me alone to gather my thoughts, for at least a few minutes. _I can’t believe he would do something like this._  I thought to myself, as I finished the Saki and waited on ANBU to get their asses in here.

 

“Madam Hokage you called?” Ibiki asked out, as two other ANBU guards appeared before him.

 

I nodded to him “I thought I told Shizune to send _all_ of the ANBU, not just you and two other guards.” I said to him.

 

Ibiki frowned at me. “There is no reason to send _all_ of the ANBU guards Lady Hokage. I can pass the message, along with the other two.” He said to me, in a stern tone.

 

Letting out a sigh, I leaned back in the chair. “Ibiki, read the test results then, pass it to the other two so they can read it to themselves.” I said to him, adding to him in my head. _Walls can talk Ibiki._

 

Nodding his head when he got the message, he picked up the letter and skimmed through it. He seemed to not be able to read it word from word either, it must be painful to even for him, the head of ANBU and leader of interrogation and mental torture, scared?

 

Ibiki showed no emotion when he finished reading the test results then, passed it on to the other two guards. When they finished reading the results, they all looked at me and they all disappeared.

 

 _Now that Ibiki knows, it’s time to let Kakashi and Anko know who raped their daughter. Anko’s not going to be happy when she finds out who the bastard is._  I thought to myself, as I opened a drawer.

 

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it Tsuande?” I heard _him_ ask me, as he stepped out of the shadows.

 

A grin appeared on my face, as I pulled out a kunai and threw it at him, aiming it directly at his heart. “Not long enough.” I said to him, adding. “Orochimaru.”

 

Orochimaru chuckled and grabbed the kunai in between his fingers then, tossed it to the floor. “You missed.” He said to me, grinning back at me afterwards.

 

I stared at him. Enough beating around the bush, it was time to get to the point. “Skip the chit-chat Orochimaru, why are you here? What do you want with Kairi?” I asked him, as I folded my hands on the table and stared him down, he wasn’t leaving without an answer.

 

“You really think I’m going to tell you, what my plans are with the girl? You’ll just tell Anko and Kakashi then, you’ll send out Ibiki and his ANBU mutts to try and find me. Sorry Tsuande but, you’ll just have to watch and find out along with everyone else. I’ll be watching you and the girl.” He said to me, giving me a sly smile afterwards, he added to me. “If you even think about stopping the exams, war will be declared on your pathetic village before you can blink.”

 

 _He wouldn’t dare!_  I thought to myself. “You wouldn’t.” I said to him, as the anger rose in me.

 

“Oh but I would. Don’t you dare tell anyone and don’t even think about sending Ibiki and his ANBU mutts ” He said to me, adding, “or the girl goes missing, never to be found in this pathetic village.” Were his final words that he said to me before disappearing from my office.

 

Slamming my fists into the desk, I gritted my teeth. _That asshole._  I thought to myself, as I grabbed the letter then, pulled out a match.  _Sorry Anko and Kakashi, you won’t ever know who raped Kairi._  Striking the match on the table, it lit up.

 

Putting the match to the letter, I watched it burn until the very end then, blew out the match and threw it in the trash. Tears poured down my face. _They’ll never know the truth until the exams are over._  I thought to myself, as I pulled out another bottle of Saki. _Poor Kairi. It just means she’ll never know who raped her and that would break any rape victim. Seeing, as there’s no test results anymore, I don’t think calling in Anko or Kakashi would matter anymore._  I added, as I drank all my emotions into this one bottle..


	8. Chapter Eight. Bring It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter six, and this is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At the Training Field~

 

I grinned at her then, took off with the wind a moment later. Leaving Lady Tsuande just standing there and staring at me.

 

 _Hmm. She’s gotten better but, not good enough._  Tsuande thought to herself, as she jumped out of the trees and onto the ground, waiting on me. “You know, your not going to get very far in the Forest of Death if you just run and hide Kairi.” She yelled out to me, her eyes scanning the area, searching for me or any sign of me.

 

“Summoning Jutsu! Five Fanged Wolf!” I shouted out, as I reappeared a few feet across from her, a wolf appearing next to my side a moment later.

 

Tsuande grinned. _So, like father, like daughter. Kakashi you sly dog. Teaching your daughter to summon him._  She thought to herself, biting her thumb she made the hand signs for a summoning jutsu as well. “Summoning Jutsu! The Great Old Slug!” She shouted as well, as a slug appeared next to her.

 

“Hi, boss long time no see. You only summon me when something’s so-,” my wolf said to me, as he stared at Lady Tsuande and her slug. “Hello you two, long time no see either.” He added to them.

 

“Hello Kinata. Nice to see you again.” Lady Tsuande said to my wolf.

 

“Let’s skip the introductions for now. Some us don’t have all day Lady Tsuande.” The slug said to her.

 

Letting out a sigh, I thought to myself. _Still the same old slug as always Jinn. Still bitter even after all those years. I should’ve called Rin, at least he’s not to touchy about what happened._

 

“Let’s go Kinata!” I shouted to him.

 

“K boss.” Was all he said, as he took his fighting stance and the battle began…

 

~A Few Hours Later~

 

Wiping the blood off of her forehead, Tsuande smiled at Kairi. She won fair and square. “Good job Kairi.” She said to me, as she watched me hug my parents, my sensei and Ibiki.

 

Coming over to Tsuande, I lifted my hand and held it out to her. “Good job Lady Tsuande, I didn’t think I would win.” I said to her, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down in her lap, smiling.

 

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, she wrapped her arms around my waist. “Your not escaping me this time, not without kisses your not.” She said to me, grinning afterwards.

 

Letting out a shriek, I tired to escape her hold on me but, nothing worked. “Lady Tsuande, let me go! Mom and dad help!” I shouted at to them.

 

Both of my parents were laughing along with my sensei and Ibiki. “Sorry Kairi.” They said to me in between laughs.

 

“I told you, you weren’t leaving without my kisses.” She said to me, fake laughing afterwards.

 

Looking at her, I pouted at her. “But, I’m hungry! I haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast!” I whined out to her, as I squirmed over and over out of her arms but, it wasn’t working very well.

 

Everyone rolled their eyes. “Sorry Kairi, you should’ve eaten lunch.” She said to me, laughing and smiling afterwards.

 

I let out a groan. I was never going to escape from my godmother’s iron grip. “Please let me go! I want dinner now!” I whined out, again.

 

“Your sounding like Choji, Kairi.” Asuma said to me, as he lit a cigarette.

 

I sighed out twenty minutes later. “I give up.” I finally said out loud to everyone.

 

“About time. Lady Tsuande has a way of making even the strongest ninja give up.” Kakashi said, as he passed around a bag of chips to everyone, mocking me with food.

 

Staring at everyone, I glared at them. “I hate you guys! Standing there eating in front of when I’m friggin’ starving!” I shouted to them.

 

“Relax Kairi, we're going to feed you. We were making bets on who would win the match between you and Lady Tsuande.” Asuma said from behind Lady Tsuande and I.

 

“So who lost the bet?” Tsuande asked everyone, as she let me go and watched me run away to my parents, who hugged me afterwards.

 

“I did.” Asuma said a few minutes later, adding afterwards. “Guess I lucked out this time. Well, come on, let’s go eat. My treat.” He added to everyone.

 

We all headed out of the training field. Laughing, without a care in the world.

Tsuande laid a hand on Ibiki’s shoulder. _We are begin watched by the enemy._  She said to him telepathically a moment later.

 

Ibiki didn’t even stare at Lady Tsuande. _I’m on it, I’ll send out Hayate and Genma. Tell Kairi I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to dinner, I’ll make it up to her, later._  Then, Ibiki disappeared into the wind.

 

Tsuande put on a fake smile and joined the others. _Next time Orochimaru, don’t send a lackey to do your dirty work, especially Kabuto._  She thought to herself a moment later.

 

Kabuto smiled from the shadows of the trees. _Everything’s in order for the next phase of the plan._  Kabuto thought to himself, as he disappeared back into the hole that he crawled out of…


	9. Chapter Nine. Just Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~Later On That Night, In Kairi’s Room~

 

I awoke that night with a hand over me mouth and I quickly grabbed a kunai on the night stand but, it wasn’t there. _Shit!_  I thought in my head.

 

The person looked down at me and smiled at me through the mask. “Now we can’t have you screaming your head off and waking mommy and daddy, now can we?” He said to me, playing with the kunai that I kept on the night stand with his other hand, still staring at me.

 

Glaring at him, I stared at him. _What do you want with me?_  I asked him telepathically.

 

He smiled at me through the mask. “It’s not _me_  who wants you, it’s someone else who has plans for you.” He said to me, grinning afterwards.

 

 _Can you at least remove your hand from my mouth? I’m not going to scream, I promise._  I telepathically said to him.

 

The person nodded. “Of course.” He said to me, removing his hand from my mouth.

 

“Thank you. Now what are you doing here, in my room. My parents are sleeping down the hall. Your risking your life coming here, are you stupid or do you do not care about your life?” I asked him.

 

He gave me a sly smile under his mask. “Because, I’m here to tell you the truth about yourself. Something not even your parents or your godmother will tell you and as for me I’m just delivering a message from my boss.” He said to me, getting off of my bed and standing across the room, hiding in the shadows.

 

My eyes widened at this stranger’s words. _The truth about myself? I’m just a normal girl, there’s nothing special about me._  I thought to myself.

 

The guy smiled at me, as if reading my thoughts, he spoke. “Your wrong about that. Have you ever wondered about why your so smart- so more advanced then some of the others here?” He asked me.

 

Gulping, I stared at him. “No, not really. I just figured that I inherited my parents brains.” I said to him.

 

He chuckled to me. “No, not quite Kairi. You have a demon in you, a demon that makes you smarter and more advanced, while feeding on your charka then amplifying it by tenfold.” He said to me.

 

All of a sudden, a kunai came out of nowhere. “Get out of my house, you’ve said more then enough to my daughter. Leave before I kill you.” My dad said out to the person a moment later.

 

The guy smiled at my father and backed up to the window. “See ya Kairi. We’ll meet again in the near future.” Were his final words to me as he slipped out of the window and into the night.

 

Shutting the window and locking it for safe measure, my dad sat on the bed next to me. “Let me go wake your mother up and then I’ll send Pakkun out to go get Ibiki, Kurenai and Lady Tsuande then, we’ll talk and answer all your questions. K?” He said to me, kissing my forehead, as he summoned Pakkun and told him to go get Ibiki, Kurenai and Lady Tsuande.

 

I nodded  to my father and waited until he left then, I got dressed. Once I was finished getting dressed. I headed down the stairs, into the kitchen. Pausing at the kitchen door, I stopped when I heard my parents and Lady Hokage talking.

 

“She’s not suppose to know!” I heard mom say then, I heard dishes breaking after she spoke.

 

“Well, she knows now. The cat’s out of the bag and I for one _will_  not lie to her. We’ve kept it a secret long enough, it’s time she knew.” I heard Lady Tsuande say to mom.

 

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my had and saw Ibiki give me a grim smile. “There’s not much good in eavesdropping when the subject’s about you.” He said to me, as we walked into the kitchen together.

 

The talking between the two adults stopped when I walked in with Ibiki.

 

I took a seat at the table with Ibiki next to me. Taking my hand under the table for a second, he squeezed it quickly then, folded them on the table. His squeeze was all I needed to reassure myself that I was in no trouble and it wasn’t my fault. But, I knew this all ready.

 

Everyone took a seat at the table, there wasn’t an empty seat left. With everyone’s eyes on me, I felt like I was begin interrogated with Ibiki all over again.

 

 _It’s okay, I’m safe, their not mad at me._  I thought to myself, as I folded my hands onto the table.

 

Lady Tsuande broke the silence between everyone. “Kairi it’s ok to be scared, fear is what keeps us alive on the battlefield.” She said to me, holding onto one of mom’s hands.

 

Nodding my head, I asked the hardest question to answer. “Why?”

My mother was the person to answer the hard question. “You were born with it, it wasn’t suppose to be able to come out, not with the seal the third Hokage placed on you moments before you were born.” Mom said, her voice shaky afterwards.

 

Dad eyed my mom. “Anko, the demon hasn’t come out _yet_.” He corrected her before continuing on. “It’s name is Ryo, and it’s the reason why your so smart and so advanced. When you were little, you asked me why you could master some of the jutsi’s that your classmates could not, and that’s why.”

 

My eyes widened and the shock set in. “So, what if the seal is broken?” I asked them.

 

No spoke because, no one dared to answer it, at least not verbally. Even though they all knew the answer to it.

 

Tsuande had enough of the silence, along with all the tension in the air, it was so thick that no kunai could break it. “I’m not going to sit around while all of you sit there with kunai’s up your asses. Kairi deserves an answer and not silence. The only problem is, you guys want to sugar coat it but, I won’t.” She said to everyone, her eyes cold and as hard as ice, as she turned to me, her eyes on me when she spoke to me. “A war will break out and hell will break lose.”

 

My heart stopped when my godmother said those words but Ibiki got me out of my daze, as he squeezed my hand again. “So, do I stay in the exams or do I drop out? This demon can cause a problem, especially during the Forest of Death.” I said to them, noticing that Ibiki hadn’t let go of my hand, even after I got done speaking.

 

Dad let out a sigh. _She’s my daughter all right, sharp as a kunai._  He thought to himself. “No, you’ll stay in the exams.” He said to me, adding, to Lady Tsuande. “The Hokage _will_ make an exception just this once.” He said to her, meeting the Hokage’s eyes after he spoke. “You know the summoning jutsu, I taught you?”

 

I nodded my head. “Of course dad. You want me to use it just in case something goes wrong right?” I asked him.

 

 He nodded a “yes” to me. “Good job Kairi.” He said to me, giving me a smile afterwards.

 

Mom who was quiet for the last hour, finally breaking her silence. “Kakashi, you know the rules-,”dad cut her off. “Screw the rules Anko, this is _our_ daughter after all.” He said coldly to her.

 

Letting her hands slip from the Hokage’s and Kakashi’s hands, she gave dad a glare that could cut through ice and slammed her fists on the kitchen table. “I don’t care if she’s _our_ daughter Kakashi, if I treat her differently then the rest of the candidates then, I’m not doing my job right. Nobody’s suppose to leave the forest or enter it once the gates are closed. Only the Hokage or I can enter or leave the forest.” She said coldly to him.

Kurenai finally spoke up after begin silent for so long. “Then, station a guard at the tower. That’s not breaking the rules. Only Chunin and Jonin guards that are stationed at the tower can leave. Before the second stage begins inform them all that if Pakkun comes into the tower then, that’s the signal that Kairi’s in serious danger.” She said to Anko.

 

Ibiki broke his silence as well. “I’ll ask a couple of ANBU guards to stay in the tower as well, and I’ll inform the two that Lady Tsuande chooses, about the signal as well. If that’s okay with you Lady Hokage and Anko.” He said to them, adding to Kurenai. “Your forgetting that ANBU guards and the captain can also enter or leave the forest as well. Only if the situation calls for it.”

 

Kurenai eyed Ibiki. “That rule doesn’t exist Ibiki, your making that up.” She said to him.

 

Giving Kurenai a look that would even stop the greatest ninjas in their tracks, he spoke. “ _Don’t_ question me Kurenai. I didn’t pull that out of my ass ask Lady Tsuande.” Was all he said to her.

 

Lady Tsuande gave Kurenai a small smile, as she glared at Ibiki. “Lay off of her Ibiki, she didn’t know.” Then, took a breath and continued on. “He’s right the first Hokage placed that rule in the Handbook of Proctors, only proctors would know but, that sounds like a good idea Ibiki.” She said to us.

 

Kurenai frowned, she hated to be wrong but, she easily brushed it off. “Anko, what do you think, you’re the overseer of the second stage of the Chunin Exams?” She asked her.

 

Anko frowned. She all ready was pissed off and this just added fuel to the fire inside of her. “As much as I _hate_ having ANBU in _my_ jurisdiction of the exam. It needs to be done. I’m not okay with it but, I’ll go along with just because I have a feeling that things might not go to plan again, and we can’t have things happen like they did all those years ago.”  She said to everyone.

 

Tsuande nodded and let out a yawn. “Okay, I’m beat, is this meeting over yet? I like to get some sleep before dawn.” She said after she got done yawning.

 

Staring at dad, mom waited on him to say something but, when he didn’t she looked at everyone. “Yeah, I guess. Good night everyone. I’m sure we’ll see each other sooner then we think before the month’s over with.” She said to everyone, as she to let out a yawn.

 

And with that said, everyone expect for Ibiki, my parents and myself disappeared back to their homes for the night.

 

Both of my parents stared at Ibiki. “Ibiki, the meetings over, go home for crying out loud.” Mom said to him, as she gave dad a kiss on the cheek then, watched him kiss my cheek and leave the kitchen, heading back to bed.

 

Ibiki stared at my mother and gave her a small smile. “Why don’t you go back to bed Anko, I’ll make sure Kairi goes to bed before I leave and head home for the night.” He said to her.

 

Raising an eyebrow at him, mom at this point was too tired to argue. “You better or they’ll have to replace the captain of ANBU.” She said to him, as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek then, told me good night and left the kitchen, joining dad in the bedroom for the night.

 

I looked at Ibiki, as he grabbed my other hand then, stared at my directly in the eyes. “Kairi, I know this might surprise you but, I like you. Ever since my wife and daughter were killed. I’ve had no room in my heart for any emotion expect for grief and anger at the people who mindlessly killed them six years ago. But, over the past week, you stirred something up inside my heart. I haven’t felt love in a long time but, you’ve changed all of that for me.” He paused to take a breath then, continued on, his never leaving mine. “I know our age difference will cause people to talk but, I could care less about that. There’s not to many women who can see past the scars and focus on what’s on the inside but, you can see me for who I am and that’s something. If you don’t feel the same I understand, you’ve been through a lot the past week, and I understand-,” I cut him off, he was talking too much.

 

“So, it’s not the age that makes a person, it’s what’s on the inside and maybe a relationship is what I need right now Ibiki. But, what about my parents, will they notice something?” I asked him, as he rubbed his thumb in the middle of my hand.

 

Ibiki gave me a smile. “Your parents have an age difference between them. I’m sure they’ll understand one day but, not right now.” He said to me, letting go of my hands, he took his gloves off then, placed them on the table and placed his hands on my cheeks, adding to me. “You can say no to this next part.”

 

Looking at him, I gave him another smile. “Why would I say no to you? The man who let me know that it’s okay to cry and who took me to the hospital. You know, if it weren’t for you, I’d still be lying face down on the desk. So, in a way maybe this is my thanks for doing everything that you’ve done for me over the past week.” I said to him, as I moved closer to him.

 

He moved closer to me as well. “I’ll never hurt you because, there’s all ready to much of that in the world as it is.” He said to me, stroking some lose hair that fell from behind my ear as he spoke to me.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of you hurting me Ibiki, I’m not the enemy of another village.” I said to him, as our faces drew closer and closer together.

 

Giving me another smile, he looked into my eyes. “Were both going to shut up now and kiss each other before we sit in the kitchen all night trying to avoid it.” He said to me, chuckling afterwards as he kissed me with his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his scarred neck…


	10. Chapter 10. Beat It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kairi's P.O.V

~Outside Ino and Shikaruma’s Flower Shop, The Next Moring~

 

“Good morning guys.” I said to Shikaruma and Shikato as I sat in an empty seat next to both of them.

 

“Hey kiddio, long time no see. I heard you’re taking the Chunin Exams, how’s that going? Kakashi and Anko keeping you busy?” Shikato asked me, as he moved his shogi piece, blocking Shikaruma’s piece.

 

Shikaruma let out a sigh. “If I let my own father beat me in front of Kairi, it’d be a drag.” He said out loud to us.

 

I smiled at both of them. “Yeah, their keeping me busy, this is my first day that I have off.” I said to them, watching them play shogi.  _Even I can’t beat Shikaruma, he’s good. He always seems to outsmart me whenever we play, even though our IQ’s are over 200._  I thought to myself.

 

Shikato smiled at me, as he ran his hand through his hair, this was a sign that he was about to lose. “So, isn't the second part of the Chunin Exams suppose to start soon?” He asked me.

 

Shikaruma looked at his dad and smiled at him. “Told ya I would beat you again.” With that said, Shikaruma beat his father again. “In another three weeks dad. Apparently, something happened to one of the contestants and Lady Tsuande has put the second exam on hold for right now.” Shikaruma added to his dad.

 

Raising an eyebrow at his son’s words, he let out a sigh. “What a bother. That’s never happened before why should it happen now?” Shikato sighed out.

 

The words slipped out of my mouth before my brain could register what I was saying. “It’s because of me, I was raped a week ago. So, Lady Tsuande postponed the exam for a month. So, I could recover and get some therapy.” I confessed to them, hearing vases breaking a moment later.

 

“Oh shit.” Were the words that came out of Shikaruma’s mouth, ducking his head when his wife Ino came out.

 

Shikato knew when things were turning south. “I’m out of here, see you guys later.” He said to us, disappearing before Ino could grab him and force him to sit down.

 

Shikaruma let out a groan. “Honey, clam down Kairi’s okay-,” Ino cut him off with a slap to the head. “Shikaruma Nara you know damn well that she-,” Ino was cut off when Shikaruma kissed her, she instantly calmed down.

 

“Shikaruma Nara, your an ass.” She said to him, as she stared at me, adding. “I’m going to close the shop for the day, why don’t you both come in?”

 

Nodding my head, I followed Ino inside the shop, Shikaruma following behind us, muttering under his breath what a drag this was.

 

Once the shop was closed and the blinds were closed, we all sat down at a small table that was off to the side of the flower shop.

 

Like his father, Shikaruma was also trying to avoid the situation at hand but, unlike his father, Shikaruma couldn’t escape his wife’s watchful eye. “I’m going to make some tea.” He lied to us, as he almost got up but, Ino slammed him back down in the chair.

 

Ino’s right eye was twitching, she knew her husband to well. “Stay there _you_ aren’t leaving this shop to go smoke your nasty cigarettes!” She yelled at him.

 

Letting out a sigh, Shikaruma looked at us. “But, I’m stressed and you know I smoke when I’m stressed. I’m not very good company when I’m stressed.” He whined out to her, making up excuses so he could go outside and smoke.

 

Rolling her eyes, Ino grabbed Shikaruma by the collar of his shirt and forced him to into her eyes. “I’ve had enough of your excuses. Your staying right here and not moving. The only person who should be smoking is Kairi! As for your stress, deal with it, it would be good for you to have some stress, you lazy ass.” She said to him, letting go of him after she spoke.

 

I laughed at them as they bickered back and forth. It’s funny they’ve only been married a year but, they argue like an old married couple.

 

“Okay, enough fighting, tell us what happened. We’re listening sweetie.” She said to me, holding onto Shikaruma’s hand five minutes later, after they got done bickering.

 

“Ino don’t gossip about this either, Kairi doesn’t need to be apart of the rumor mill.” Shikaruma said lowly to her.

 

Staring at her husband, Ino let out a sigh. “Like _I_ would gossip about something like this.” She said to him.

 

 _Ino you lair, you gossip about our sex life with customers. So, trusting you with Kairi’s rape is like feeding her to the dogs._  Shikaruma thought to himself. “Go on tell us Kairi, our lips are sealed.” He said to me, staring at Ino the whole time.

 

I nodded my head and told them about my rape, it took a couple hours but, I did it. I was proud of myself, Ibiki wasn’t here to hold my hand through it but, I was okay with that. I didn’t need him to hold my hand like a child.

 

When I finished the story, Ino and Shikaruma stared at each other. “Wow, I’m sorry Kairi but, I’m sure Lady Tsuande _will_  find the person before the second exam starts.” Shikaruma said to me, giving me a smile afterwards.

 

I gave him a smile in return, as a knock on the door interrupted us. “That would be Ibiki.” I said to them, as I stood up along with Ino who hurried to the shop door to unlock it.

 

Standing outside the shop, Ibiki gave me a smile. “How much for a dozen roses?” He asked out to Ino.

 

Trying to hide my blush from Ibiki, he tried to not show that he noticed me blush but, it didn’t work. “Is fifty dollars enough for the roses?” He asked Ino, who stared at us both with wide eyes.

 

Shikaruma walked behind Ino and stared at her, waving his hand in front of her face, she didn’t respond. “She must be brain dead or something, hold on. I know something that will wake her up.” Taking a cigarette out, he pulled out his lighter and as soon as the cigarette started to light up, Ino was out of her daze.

 

“Shikaruma-,” she started to yell at him but, he stopped her. “Customers sweetie.” He said to her, grinning afterwards.

 

Ino let out a sigh. “Hold on sir, I’ll get the roses ready.” She said to Ibiki, shooting a glare at her husband, as she walked back in the shop.

 

Letting out a sigh, Shikaruma stepped out of the shop to smoke.

 

Ibiki just stared at me for the longest time, as we stared at each other, we got closer and closer to each other. “I missed you.” He whispered to me.

 

“I missed you to.” I whispered back to him, as he held onto my hand.

 

“Ahem.” Ino said to us, ten minutes later, breaking us away from our magic moment.

 

I jumped a few feet in the air, Ibiki catching me in his arms. “Thank you Ino.” Ibiki said to her, as clam as he could without turning into a puddle of water with me in his arms.

 

She nodded and said, “your welcome” then eyed us. “I hope you guys are happy together.” Was all she said to us, closing the door behind her, and switching the sign back to open.

 

Staring at Ibiki, he set me down on the ground then, handed me the roses. “There for you Kairi.” He said to me, grabbing my hand, we disappeared to Ibiki’s apartment…


	11. Chapter Eleven. Trying Not to Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At Ibiki’s Apartment, The Next Morning~

 

Ibiki closed and locked the door behind him, as he took off his headband, his trench coat and his gloves then, he lowered all of the blinds in his apartment then I sat on the couch, waiting on him.

 

Giving me a kiss when he finished lowering all the blinds, he stroked my hair, as I touched his scars that were all over his body, or at least what I could see.

 

Ever since we started seeing more of each other, we’ve become head over heels for each other. Ever scar that Ibiki had I’ve at least traced five times since yesterday.

 

“Every scar has a story.” Ibiki said to me, later on that day, as he pressed his lips against the nape of my neck. Both of us cuddled together on the couch, watching some stupid movie that Ibiki put in.

 

Looking at him, he squeezed my hand. “I know. How long will it take for you to tell them?” I asked him, smiling afterwards, as I turned around and faced him.

 

Ibiki laughed at my question. “A week or so. Some of the stories are pretty gruesome.” He said to me afterwards, he held onto me tighter.

 

Running my free hand up and down one of his scars, on his arm, I looked at him. “What about this one?” I asked him a moment later.

 

He frowned at me. “Not all my scars are from combat Kairi. My father gave me quite a few but, not as much as I’ve received from war.” He said to me.

 

My eyes widened at the news of his father giving him scars but Ibiki reassured me that everything was ok. “He gave it to me when I was young because I didn’t get my father his beer on time. My father was an angry drunk and he would hit me every day.” He confessed to me, adding. “So I to know what it’s like to be abused Kairi.”

 

I frowned at him, kissing his cheek after he spoke to me. “I’m sorry Ibiki.” I said to him.

 

He stared at me, frowning at me again. “I’m not Kairi, alcohol was what killed him and it’s the reason I don’t drink. But, when I do it’s just one beer. Alcohol makes a person do things that they’ll regret the next day.” He said to me, sitting up, he grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap. “Can I ask you a question? I’m not to sure if you’ll want to or not, or if your able to.” He added to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

 

Looking into his eyes, I nodded my head. “Go ahead Ibiki.” I said to him.

 _Here goes nothing._  He thought to himself, taking a deep breath, he was quiet for a moment then, he spoke. “Will you make love with me? I feel young with you, you make me feel like an entirely different person when were together and not so old washed up ninja who is covered with scars.” He said to me, as his arms found their way around my waist, he pulled me closer to him.

 

I didn’t speak for a few minutes _what if the stitches break apart? What if doesn’t wear protection? What if-,_  Ibiki cut me off from my thoughts with a kiss. “Kairi, if it’s too much, let me reassure you that if and when we do make love, that _all_ precautions will be used  to make sure that nothing happens to you, I promise you.” He said to me, kissing me again, on the cheek this time.

 

The questions and thought that were rolling around in my head made it difficult for me to give Ibiki a clear answer. My gut reaction was to say “no it’s too soon” but, my heart was saying “yes, I want to.” But, I said neither of the two. “Maybe Ibiki but, for right now I can’t tell you yes or no right now. Everything’s confusing right now.” I said to him, as I got off of his lap and headed towards the door then, unlocked it and gave him one last look and left his apartment, closing the door behind me. The tears poured down my face, as I disappeared to godmother’s office for my first therapy session.

 

Ibiki’s heart broke when I told him the truth. Ignoring the tears that fell down his face, he fell to the floor and curled up on the floor with tears in his eyes. _Maybe I asked her to soon. Damn you're so stupid Ibiki! Why couldn’t you wait it out just a little longer?_  He thought to himself, mentally kicking himself because, he wasn’t expecting my answer. Ibiki would stay on the floor until later on that night when my father would come by to tell him that something was wrong with one of the other ninjas from one of the other villages.

 

Yes, even the head of ANBU could cry and experience sadness. Something not even the strongest or the toughest ninjas could escape…


	12. Chapter Twelve. Better Dig Tw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Shikaruma's P.O.V.

~In Lady Tsunade’s Office, Later on That Night~

 

What a drag. Ino and I were having a great day minus the fact that Ino and I had a discussion about Kairi and Ibiki. That didn’t go so well. I tried to convince her that everything was going to be ok between them. _Okay the age difference between them is kind of a big deal. So what, age never stopped anyone before. Well not in this village it hasn’t._  I thought to myself, as I placed my hand in the middle of my forehead. _What a drag. I’m all ready giving myself a headache thinking about this._  I added in my head, as I gave Lady Tsuande a smile and sat down across from her, seeing Ibiki sit next to me sent chills down my spine. _Great and this night just couldn’t get any better._

 

Lady Tsunade’s hands were folded on her desk, her face stern and serious. Something was up. Oh wait we were here to discuss future battle tactics. Well no wonder she was all uptight. “You both know why you’re here, so we’ll skip the formalities. Shikaruma I called you and Ibiki here because, you both are the best in developing battle plans in case Orochimaru or someone else whose just as powerful as he is decides to declare war on our village.”

 

Ibiki’s hands were folded in his lap as well, the look on his face was the same as Lady Tsunade’s serious and stern. Were suppose to be talking about battle plans, not planning a funeral. Gezz I should’ve gotten out my best suit and tie for this. “Lady Hokage I suggest we place more guards around the perimeter of the village, just in case.” Were the first words that came out of Ibiki’s mouth.

 

Lady Tsuande glared at him. “You think I haven’t thought about that Ibiki! I wouldn’t have called either of you into my office if I thought that was a good idea!” She snapped at him, calming herself down before speaking again. “It’s not going to work a second time. We need another plan. Shikaruma do you have any ideas?” She added to me.

 

Looking into the Hokage’s eyes, I let out a sigh. I didn’t really want to think right now, it takes up to much time and effort. “What about setting up a few simple traps, that start up a chain reaction then, one of the traps makes a signal to alert someone in the village, maybe Ibiki or yourself.” I said to them adding, “perhaps Shino or maybe Hinata or Neji could set up something with their chakra’s in one of the traps as a back up or a second signal that were in mortal danger.”  

 

Both Ibiki and Tsuande eyed me. “That might work.” She said to me, a grin on her face afterwards.

 

“Shikaruma should set them around the perimeter and he should be the only one who knows, in case we are copied or betrayed by the enemy.” Ibiki said to us both.

 

Lady Tsuande nodded. “That sounds good but, what if it back fire what are we suppose to do then?” She asked me.

 

I grinned at them, my plan _wouldn't_  back fire, not this time. “It won’t Lady Hokage, not with the reinforcements that I have in mind.” I said to her, still grinning at her.

 

Raising an eyebrow at me, she just had to ask. “What do you have in mind?”

 

The grin on my face grew bigger. “Naruto, Sasuke, Garra, Shino, Choji, Ino and myself. Were the reinforcements.” I said to her.

 

Letting out a sigh, she brought up a hand and pinched her forehead, as a sign of stress and nerves. “Okay, I’ll send messages to all of them, expect for Garra, I’ll deal with him myself, he should  be here in town in a day or two.” She said to us.

 

I nodded to her. Now that the plan was in motion, all I had to was talk to Shino and Neji but, that shouldn’t be problem. “Can I go now? Ino’s probably worrying where I’m at.” I said to them, thinking. _Ugh, what a drag Ino’s going to get all pissy when I come back smelling like cigarettes and having no idea where I went but, I’ll explain to her what’s going on. If I don’t, I’ll end up spending the night on the couch._  I thought to myself, letting out a sigh afterwards.

 

Tsuande nodded to me. “Go on home Shikaruma but, don’t tell anyone about this. When you tell Ino, answer her questions with as little as detail as you can. Good night Shikaruma.” Was all she said to me.

 

“Good night Lady Tsuande.” Was all I said to her, as disappeared back home..

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen. Here Comes The Rain Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V

~In A Forest, Somewhere In the Leaf Village, Earlier That Day~

 

“I can’t believe I said 'I don’t know' to him, I’m an idiot.” I sobbed out to Kinata, my wolf, whose head was curled up in my lap.

 

Kinata looked up at me and shook his head at me. “After what happened, your in no shape to even think about sex. No offense Kairi.” He said out to me, lifting his head out of my lap then, licked my nose, making me giggle.

 

I looked at Kinata and smiled at him. “You,re right Kinata. Why are you always right?” I said to him, brushing the tears away when I finished speaking to him.

 

He smiled at me then, licked me again. “Of course I’m right. I had to deal with your father all those years. If it weren’t for your father, I wouldn’t have as much human life experience and let’s just say, your father gave me enough life experience to last a lifetime. I never want to be a human thanks to your dad, you humans have to much bullshit to deal with.” He said to me, his head going back to my lap after he finished speaking to me.

 

Laughing at his comment, I patted his head. “Silly wolf. Are you sure you don’t want to be a human Kinata?” I asked him, as I moved his head off my lap and stood up.

 

Kinata gave me a smile. “No, I’d be very content with being a wolf for the rest of my life, or what’s left of it anyways.” He said to me, his ears perking up, as he bared his teeth and let out a growl, taking his place next to me, he stared straight ahead of him.

 

Looking down at him, I eyed him. “What’s wrong Kinata? Someone there?” I asked him, worried about him Kinata was getting old, even though he still acted like a puppy sometimes. I wasn’t to sure if he had any fight left in him.

 

Letting out another growl, Kinata nodded his head. “Yes, someone’s here and I don’t like his chakra Kairi.” He growled out to me, adding, “I sensed his chakra earlier but, I didn’t want to worry you even more because, of the state that you were in.”

 

A boy stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face, as he pulled out a stick. “Wanna play fetch boy?” He asked him, adding. “Relax, I just heard the girl’s cries and wanted to see if I could help, I’m a medical ninja.” Staring at me after he got done speaking to Kinata then, giving me a smile.

 

Kinata glared at him. “Like _I_ would play fetch with you. Your not either of my masters. So why would I play fetch with a stranger whose chakra I don’t trust. So I suggest you leave before I-,” I cut Kinata off. “Relax Kinata, we're leaving.” I said to him, walking a couple of steps towards the edge of the forest that led back to village.

 

The stranger appeared before I could even take any more steps out of the forest. “Please, let me help you, I mean no harm to you or your dog.” He said to me, dropping the stick afterwards then, held his hands up as a sign of surrender.

 

“It’s wolf you idiot.” Kinata corrected him, growling at him afterwards.

 

I frowned at him. “Don’t be offended but I don’t need your help.” I said to him.

 

Frowning at my words, the stranger didn’t move out of my way instead he moved forward with a hand out that glowed green.

 

Kinata moved in front of me, acting on pure instinct nothing else, his mouth wide open as he launched himself on the stranger aiming for anything, he didn’t care, he just wanted to sink his teeth into the stranger’s flesh. “Don’t _ever_ touch my master asshole. When the girl says no, she means no!” He growled at him, biting into his leg, as the stranger moved backwards but, not quick enough.

 

The stranger let out a cry of pain, as he started to gently push him off but, it wasn’t working. When Kinata grabs a hold of someone, he never lets go until either my dad or I said so.

 

“Let him go Kinata. Let him run away with his _dignity_.” I said coldly to him.

 

Kinata let go of the stranger’s leg, Kinata gave him one last growl before the stranger ran off, limping from Kinata’s injury.

 

I shook my head at Kinata as I looked at the blood all over his mouth, he looked at me, the anger completely gone from his eyes. “Kinata, you’re going to have to clean that up if you don’t want dad or mom worried that you’ve been up to something.” I said to him, shaking a finger at him with a smile on my face afterwards.

 

Giving me a smile, he nodded his head in the other direction. “There’s a lake nearby, I’ll be right back, holler if you need anything.” He said to me, running towards the lake, after he finished speaking to me.

 

Letting out a sigh, I started to go where Kinata went but, I felt a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry Ibiki, I’m sorry about yesterday-,” he cut me off with a light kiss on the lips.

 

“Don’t worry about it Kairi, I’m sorry that I even asked you, it was stupid of me, it’s my fault, no one else’s, let me take you out to dinner besides, it’ll be my way of making it up to you for missing dinner a couple of days ago.” He said to me, a smile on his face after he spoke to me.

 

Staring at him, I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips. “It’ll be okay Ibiki, perhaps maybe one day we could make love but, not now. There’s too much going on with both of us. Making love right now would only stress me out even more.” I said to him, placing my forehead on his chest afterwards.

 

Closing his eyes, Ibiki held me close as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “Where shall we go Kairi? You pick I’ll pay, no questions asked.” He said to me, opening his eyes, he looked down at me.

 

Looking up at him, I returned his smile. “Let’s go somewhere- somewhere nice.” I said back to him, noticing Kinata returning from the lake.

 

Stopping a couple feet away from me, Kinata watched us. _Maybe sometimes it’s good to be a human and have someone to share those feelings with._  Kinata smiled at his thoughts then, started to walk away from us. “Enjoy your evening you two. This old pup is going to retire for the night. I’ll make something up to tell your parents. Maybe one day, you’ll tell them about your secret boyfriend  or lover or whatever he is to you Kairi. Good night you two.” He said to us, adding to Ibiki. “Have her home by eight Ibiki or I’ll bite your penis off.” He added to him, growling the last few words out, as he took off towards the house.

 

Looking at Ibiki, I gave him a smile. “Let’s go eat.” I said to him, as we unwrapped ourselves from each other then, headed out of the forest together. _Maybe one day when I’m old enough, I’ll tell my parents but, not now. For now I want some happiness in my life._  I thought to myself, as I took my hand in Ibiki’s for a little while before we entered the village, together.

 

From the shadows, the stranger from earlier watched my moment with Ibiki, he smiled to himself. _L_ _ord Orochimaru, the plan is set in motion, now that she’s seen my face but, doesn’t know my name it’ll be easier for her to trust me before Lord Orochimaru steps in and makes his move for her, or before Akatsuki make theirs. Either way, I’ll get Kairi before either of them make any moves._  He thought to himself, adding in his head, _besides, it’s only a matter of days before Akatsuki sends out all of them, expect for the leader._  Smiling to himself, he disappeared into the night, still limping from Kinata’s bite, even medical nin-jutsu couldn’t heal all of his wound. Because, my wolf’s bite could be lethal..


	14. Chapter Fourteen. Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Sex   
> This is chapter is told in Kakashi's P.O.V

~In Anko and Kakashi’s House, Earlier on That Night~

 

Lying next to Anko, as I held her in my arms. I let out a sigh then, ran a hand through her hair. For the first time in months we made love.

 

Anko turned over and faced me. “Kakashi, aren’t you worried about Kairi?” She asked me, as the afterglow of having mind blowing sex wore off, and to soon for my liking.

 

I let out another sigh, this was not _really_ the conversation I wanted to have right now but, I knew sooner or later we would _have_ to talk about our daughter. “She’s with Ibiki, we know that he wouldn’t hurt her.” I said to her, hoping this conversation between us wouldn’t lead to where I think it was heading.

 

She looked into my eyes. “I know that but, don’t you think their spending a _little_ to much time together? I’ve seen the way they look at each other, you’d have to be a blind fool to not realize that their more then friends.” She said to me.

 

 _I knew that this conversation would go south._  I thought to myself, letting out another sigh. “Anko, as long as they don’t have sex I’m okay with their relationship. Ibiki wouldn’t want _that_  kind of trouble on his hands and of course I noticed that there’s something going on between them but, I wouldn’t pry very much into it.” I said to her, turning on my back I stared at her.

 

Anko sat up in our bed and glared at me, hitting my arm. “Kakashi the age difference between them-,” I cut her off with a finger to her lips as I finished the sentence for her. “Is the same age difference as ours,  thirteen years. She’ll be okay Anko, I promise.” I said to her, trying to reassure her but, it didn’t work.

 

“That’s not it, what if someone finds out about them? That could be bad news.” She said to me.

 

I rolled my eyes at her comment. “Anko, you were twenty when we met, I was thirty three. Ibiki’s younger then me, and he'll be a good man for our daughter.” I tried to convince her, knowing I was fighting a losing battle with her.

 

Laying her head on my chest, she let out a sigh. “Kakashi, she’s underage! Ibiki could lose his job if anyone found out! We have to-,” I cut her off again. “ _We're_  not going to do anything Anko, Kairi’s _not_  a little girl anymore, as much as I hate to say it but, it’s true. Her age _is_  a problem for most people but, mentally she has the age of a twenty year old mostly because of the demon.” I took a breath and continued on. “When you have a couple with a rather large age difference between them people _will_  talk, there’s no doubt about that but, I think the connection between them, isn’t physical but, more of a mental one.” I added to her.

 

Slamming her hand on my chest, she glared at me, still. “She’s seventeen! She’s _your_ daughter! She’s underage! Kakashi don’t you see it? _Their_ relationship is wrong!” She nearly shouted at me.

 

I looked at her. “So, your saying _our_  relationship is wrong Anko? We’ve been together for ten years and then some. If you're saying _their_ relationship is wrong because, of the age difference between them then, you need to take a good look at our relationship first because, if you can’t accept that then, I guess I’ll be sleeping on the couch from now on. Good night Anko.” I said to her, getting out of the bed and getting dressed.

 

“Where are you going?” She asked me from the bed.

 

Turning my head, I looked at her. “I’m going to sleep on the couch, good night.” Were my final words to her, as I left the bedroom for the first time in our relationship..


	15. Chapter Fifteen. Bad Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told in Kairi's P.O.V.

~Inside Ibiki’s Apartment, Two Days Later~

 

Locking the door behind me, I saw Ibiki cooking in the kitchen, wearing an apron, shirtless. “Hey I just came by to see you wanted to um, I don’t know do something.” I said to him, as I walked into the kitchen then, leaned against his kitchen counter.

 

Putting the ladle down in the soup, he pulled out a spoon from one of his drawers. Dipping the spoon into the pot, he held his hand over the spoon as it made it’s way towards my lips, he spoke. “Open up Kairi, you're my test subject for this soup.” He said to me, the spoon inches away from my lips, as I opened up my mouth.

 

 _I’m his test subject? Oh great, I’m going to get fat if he keeps feeding me with all this food._  I thought to myself, as he put the spoon to my lips. I closed my eyes for a moment tasting all the ingredients in the food, I swallowed it all. Once again, Ibiki’s food was great.

 

Putting the spoon in the sink, Ibiki pulled out a plastic container. “I’m glad you think my food is good Kairi. The only other person who thought my food was good was my deceased wife and my daughter, my wife would get mad because, I’d cook for her. When she and my daughter were killed, I stopped cooking, until you came into my life.” He said to me, as he poured the pot of food into the plastic container.

 

I smiled at him, I was glad he was opening up to me, it made me happy. Maybe we could be a great couple one day and grow old together. “Well your welcome Ibiki.” I said to him, watching him put the food into the fridge, I noticed something was wrong with him. Taking a couple of steps towards him, I reached out to touch his arm. “Ibiki, what’s wrong?” I asked him, as he turned around and looked at me.

 

Not saying a word to me, he pulled into his arms then, kissed my lips. “You don’t need to worry about it. I’m fine Kairi I promise, I just got into a little scuffle by some enemy ninja.” He said to me after we broke away from our kiss.

 

“Where” I asked him, as we held hands for a moment before he took his apron off then, showed me where he was injured. In between his chest was a bandage. I slowly peeled it a little at a time, I saw that his injury hadn’t been properly cleaned, it was still covered with dried blood and the wound looked it needed to be stitched up. Taking his hand after I put the bandage back on. “You’re coming with me to Lady Tsunade’s office now Ibiki! If you leave a wound open like that it could get infected.” I said to him.

 

Ibiki let out a sigh then, put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from dragging him outside the apartment. “Let me go to Lady Tsuande's office alone Kairi, it would be better for the both of us. I’ll be home soon, go get some training done, you won’t survive the second stage without it.” He said to me giving me a smile and a quick kiss before disappearing to Lady Tsunade’s office.

 

I rolled my eyes then disappeared to the training spot where my sensei was, along with my teammates.

 

But, what Ibiki didn’t tell me was, who gave him his newest battle scar. The Akatsuki had arrived in the village..


	16. Chapter Sixteen. Carousel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~Inside A Ramen Shop, A Day Later~

 

Sitting down in a ramen shop, I waited on Ibiki to show up for our lunch date. So far I’ve waited five minutes, which is unusual for him because he’s always on time.

 

“Looking for someone?” I heard someone ask me, as they took the empty seat next to mine.

 

Turning my head, at the sound of their voice, I saw a man under a rather large straw hat, with bells hanging off of it. “Yes sir, I’m just waiting on my father to show up.” I lied to him. _Surely this guy isn’t here for the Chunin Exams? He’s a little creepy._  I thought to myself, as I ordered a bowl of ramen for myself.

 

The strange man in the straw hat didn’t speak the entire time, he just sat next to me and watched me quietly, as he ordered some tea. “Is your father Kakashi Hatake?” He asked me a moment later.

 

I eyed the man, my hand slowly reaching for the kunai I kept in my pocket but, the man saw this and before I could blink my eyes, he had a hold of my wrist. “Yes, my father is Kakashi Hatake, what’s it to you?” I asked him.

 

He smiled at me. “So, you must be his daughter? Your quite pretty.” He said to me, letting go of my wrist a moment later.

 

My lip curled up at this man’s comment towards me. “Thank you sir.” I said to him, thinking the entire time. _Damn, he found out past my lie._  Adding to the stranger. “So, are you here for the Chunin Exams?”

 

The man gave me a smile, as he sipped on his tea. “No, I’m here to visit a _certain_ friend of mine but, I’m also here to watch the exams as well.” He half-confessed to me after he finished sipping on his tea.

 

“Oh. I hope you enjoy them.” Were my final words to him, as he disappeared without another word to me.

 

Feeling a hand on my shoulder a few minutes, I jumped and turned around and came face-to-face with Ibiki. “Hello Kairi.” Ibiki said to me, as he took the seat that the stranger once occupied.

 

Shaking the nerves off, I plastered a smile on my face. “Hello Ibiki, are you all fixed up now?” I asked him, as we stared at each other for a moment then, we both stood up. “I was just waiting for you and I wanted to see if everything went okay. I guess I should head home now, mom and dad want us to spend some together before the exams.” I said to him.

 

Ibiki gave me a nod then, held his hand out. “Let me walk you home, to make up for my lateness.” He said to me, giving me another smile.

 

I nodded my head. “Okay.” Was all I said to him, as we exited the shop together and headed towards my house…


	17. Chapter Seventeen. Relia and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Ibiki's P.O.V

~Two Weeks Later, A Day Before the Chunin Exams, At the Leaf Village’s Graveyard~

 

I stared at the grave with all of the fallen ninja’s on it, along with my wife and daughter’s names on it. Laying sakura blossom’s and orchids on it, I took a deep breath afterwards, as I kneeled down and spoke to my both my deceased wife and daughter. Strange, I know but, I believe the dead could hear us. “I miss you both very much. Sometimes it’s hard to wake up and not hear either of your voices in the morning but, I still go on. Somehow, I still go on.” I said to them, as I tried to not break down, even though this was a place for mourning.

 

“Relia, my darling, I miss everything about you. Your laugh, your voice, the way you use to bitch about me making dinner every night for you and our daughter. Sweetheart, I have someone else now. She reminds me of you, her name is Kairi, she’s Kakashi’s and Anko’s daughter. I know you’d be happy to finally know that I moved on but, I will _never_ forget you or Rain. You will both be in my mind and heart forever. No matter who fills it.” I said to her, as tears started to form in my eyes. “You would’ve liked her, even if she wasn’t my girlfriend, I know Rain would’ve liked her as well. I’m sure Rain and Kairi would’ve been best friends. Maybe one day she’ll meet you both in another life.” I added to her.

 

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw Kakashi and Kairi with flowers of their own. “Ibiki it’s okay, let it all out. I’ve lost friends to, this grave is a reminder that even though we’ve lost people, we’ll rejoin them one day. They gave their life’s for us. That’s one thing any ninja must do if  they expect to serve their village proudly.” Kakashi said to me, a weak smile on his face, as he laid flowers next to mine.

 

Kairi followed in her father’s footsteps and laid her flowers next to her father’s. “Most of the ninja’s I will never know but, I will know how they served our village.” She said to me, as she added. “All the Hokage’s that came before Lady Tsunade’s time, sacrificed their life’s for our village, and so this how we honor them, even in death, the legacy’s they left behind for us will never be forgotten. If weren’t for everyone that died, we wouldn’t have their memories with us.”

 

I nodded and gave her a weak smile as well. “That’s true Kairi. Without their deaths we wouldn’t have the memorial for our Hokage’s or even this grave.” I said to her, as I stood up and took my place next to Kakashi and Kairi.

 

Kakashi let out a sigh a moment later. “I think all the rookie Genin should visit this gave at least once in their lives, to remind them not to take their lives for granted because, it could be gone in an instant without an explanation or a reason.” He said to us, as he wrapped an arm around his daughter’s neck and held her close to his side, as she cried into his vest. “Ibiki, we both know the risks and the costs that we as ninja take but, the younger ninjas don’t, and it’s a shame that they don’t. While their parents forget all the ninja who came before them, we don’t. Maybe it’s because, were still stuck in the past or maybe it’s because, we’ve lost most of our friends on the battlefield but whatever the reason is, it’s the one thing that keeps us alive rather it be off or on the battlefield.” He added to me.

 

After Kakashi spoke, it started to rain. I wasn’t sure if that was a sign from our fallen comrades that they were hearing us talk about them or if it just decided to rain but whatever the reason, it changed the mood between all three of us.

 

Giving Kairi and I a smile, he looked at us then, at the grave. “Come on, let’s get out of the rain before we all catch a cold. How about we all go eat some ramen? We could invite some of the other ninja to sit around and talk about something that’s not in the history books.” He said to us.

 

I eyed my old friend and gave him a smile. “And what’s that Kakashi?” I asked him.

 

“Their war stories!” He said to me, laughing afterwards.

 

We all shared a laugh that broke the somber mood between us all. “Let’s get out of here.” Kakashi said to us.

 

I nodded at him as we started walking out of the graveyard together. Turning to look at the grave one more time, I smiled at it. “I miss you all.” I whispered out to them…

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen. No Boy, No Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's the start of the second stage of the Chunin Exams! This chapter is also in Kairi's P.O.V

~Outside the Gates of the Forest of Death, The Next Morning~

 

I eyed Jino and Mamoru as we stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death, waiting on my mother to tell us to go. 

 

Mamoru eyed me. “Are you sure, your ready for this Kairi? We could try again next year.” He whispered out to me.

 

Rolling my eyes at Mamoru’s comment, we heard mom shout at everyone to go in and we did, as soon as the gates opened in and into the Forest of Death we went, jumping through the trees, trying to get as far from the entrance gates as we could. “We need an earth scroll.” I said to them a moment later.

 

“Well no shit Kairi! Who made you team captain!” Mamoru shouted at me, as tried to keep up with my pace.

 

Jino let out a sigh. “Mamoru if you know what’s best for you, you’ll shut up and just follow her. We have company behind us.” He said to him, letting a few beetles fall out of the sleeve of his jacket. 

 

Mamoru glared at his teammate. “All ready? Damn, their quick.” He said to him, as we came to a stop a moment later at a lake.

 

Turning around, I eyed my teammates and quickly made hand signs. “Were going up against other teams from other villages who want our earth scroll to go with their heaven scroll. The sooner they have our scroll, the sooner they can reach the tower and finish this part of the exam.” I said to them.

 

“Brace yourself! Cause here they come!” Jino shouted out to us, the wind picking up Jino and Mamoru and nearly throwing them into the lake.

 

“They didn’t waste any time getting here, that’s for sure.” Mamoru muttered out as he picked himself up off from the ground then grabbed me by the arm and he threw me in a nearby bush and he and Jino went their separate ways.

 

“Fan out, I’ll take care of these brats.” We heard a woman say and a moment later we heard the ninjas that were with her leave.

 

Rolling my eyes, I muttered out “Mamoru you’re an ass.”

 

Seeing the woman’s feet from my hiding spot, I gulped and watched her feet move away from my hiding spot a few minutes later. “Hmm, where the hell are those brats? I could’ve sworn I felt their charka.” She out loud to herself.

 

Once the woman left, we all came out of our hiding spots. “That was close. I wasn’t expecting any ninja to follow us for at least an hour.” Mamoru said to us, as he looked over both of us for a moment then, added. “You guys okay?” He asked us.

 

I glared at him. “You’re an asshole Mamoru! Throwing me in a bush, are you nuts!-,” Jino covered my mouth. “Shut up, we’re not alone. The same person is still here.” He said to us.

 

Mamoru rolled his eyes at Jino’s comment. “Oh great and I thought this was going to be a walk in the park. Gezz.” He said to us, as he felt a kunai at his throat after he spoke.

 

“Well, you thought wrong dear boy. Didn’t your sensei ever teach you to not let your guard down?” She asked him, her eyes staring at me the whole time that she spoke to him.

 

 Staring at Jino, I gave him a smile and disappeared then, reappeared in a nearby tree and pulled out some kunai and threw it at the woman. I repeated this movement five times, hoping to injure this woman but, it didn’t work.

 

The woman turned into a pile of mud a moment later. _Damn it! A substitution jutsui!_  I thought to myself, as I eyed my team mates, figuring that Mamoru was okay, I pulled out some string then, disappeared into the shadow of the tree.

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are Kairi.” I heard the woman say out to me a moment later, as she stood in a clearing across from the river.

 

 _Let’s get this over with. We need to get out of here and get a heaven scroll before we run into anymore enemy ninja._  I thought to myself, as I appeared out a tree on the other side of the clearing and faced the woman.

 

She merely smiled at me. “Well, well, well. The prey comes out of hiding. A foolish move on your part Kairi. You should’ve stayed in your hiding place why I killed your teammates and waited on you, to finish you off. Pity, I’d thought you were smarter than that.” She said to me, licking her lips after she spoke to me and then, pulled out some kunai afterwards.

 

“Well, someone has to get rid of you and take your scroll from you.” I said to her, as I pulled out some kunai and took my fighting stance.

 

Tossing her head back, she let out a laugh then, stared at me afterwards. “You think _I_ want your _scroll_? I could care less about that or these _stupid_ exams for that matter. I only want you.” She said to me, a twisted smile on her lips after she spoke to me.

“Kairi! Don’t fight this person, she’s-,” Mamoru was cut off by a snake wrapped around his neck. “Oh shut up, will you? Let the girl fight me, she might not survive but, oh well, that’s the choice she made when she deiced to fight me.” The woman said to Mamoru.

 

Looking at Mamoru and Jino, I eyed the woman. “Leave them out of this!  If you want me, you got me! Now enough talking let’s-,” I was cut off when I felt something wrap around my legs and pull me to the ground.

 

Falling on my butt, I looked at the thing that was wrapped around my legs. It was a snake. _Oh great, a friggin’ snake. This is exactly what I need. To be killed by a person that has control over snakes._  I thought to myself, as my clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 

The woman smiled when my clone disappeared and looked around for any sign of me, it’s to bad she didn’t realize that I was inches away from her as I made the hand signs for a jutsu. _Paper Bomb, Leaf Style!_  I thought to myself, as I pulled on the strings from earlier and quickly coiled them around her body then, ran a couple of yards away from her and watched the woman’s expression turn from calm to fright, as the fire from my paper bombs came directly towards her, there was no way she could escape this, not with the strings tightened around her body.

 

“Oh what a pity. Is this the best you can do Kairi and you call yourself a _Hatake_ , your nothing but a snake without any bite.” Were her final words to me, as the fire quickly reached her and she was burnt alive, or so I thought.

 

Her screams pierced the entire forest, as the fire melted into her skin. I watched the entire scene from afar, a small smile on my face.

 

Once the fire started to die down, I moved closer to her and pulled out a kunai, just in case there was a small chance that she might still be alive. When the flames died down, I brought the kunai to the woman’s throat. “If your alive and you can hear me, take this as a warning and leave.” I said to her.

 

Opening her once black eyes, she grinned at me. “You might want to run as far away as you can little girl. You've just stepped in a snake’s burrow.” She spoke to me, as she broke the string and walked towards me, a gleam in her eyes, as they changed from black to yellow silts.

 

I smiled at her and moved closer to her. “Oh really now? You haven’t even-,” I was cut off by something wrapped around my neck, as I fell to my knees. _Damn it, not another snake._  I thought to myself, as the woman approached me.

 

Bending down, she used her index finger to lift my chin up and locked her eyes into mine. “Kairi, I could kill you right now with just one word to my snake but, I enjoy toying with you, it makes the thrill of the hunt more exciting.” She said to me, the snake that was wrapped around my neck, slipped away from my neck and crawled onto the forest floor and back up the woman’s leg.

 

Giving her a smile, I got to my feet and took off. Her words echoing in my head. _I enjoy toying with you, it makes the thrill of the hunt more exciting._  Were the words that echoed in my head, as I came to a stop inches away from the woman, who just stared at me, a twisted smile on her face.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk Kairi. You can’t even run away from me. Now that’s a pity.” She said to me, a kunai in her hand, as she moved closer to me, her eyes never leaving mine with each step that she took towards me.

 

 I started to move backwards but, I felt her hands latch onto my forearms. _Who is this woman? She’s incredibly fast._  I thought to myself, as she pulled me closer to me. Leaning into my ear, she whispered into. “I’ll give you to the count of three to run, after three, we’ll put an end to this cat and mouse game of ours.” After she spoke, she let go of my forearms and watched me, the twisted smile on her face earlier, was still there.

 

Giving her one last look, I took off. Trying to get as far away as I could from this woman. _She gives new meaning to the word creepy._  I thought to myself, feeling her eyes on me as I kept running and running.

 

“One!” I heard the woman shout out to me a second later.

 

Thinking I was far enough from the strange woman, I quickly pulled out kunai and some string, tied the string around the kunai and made hand signs then, threw them in random places and kept running. I took shelter in the shade of the tree and lowered my charka, as I waited on her to come towards me and my trap.

 

Her footsteps grew closer and closer towards the trap. “Two.” I heard her say out to me, she was only a few inches away from the trip wire, two more steps and the wire would coil around her.

 

Letting out a shallow breath, as my heart pounded in and out of my chest, I quietly watched her look for me.

 

Suddenly feeling a kunai at my throat, I gulped. “Three. I found you Kairi.” The woman said to me, whispering it in my ear, she flicked her tongue at my earlobe, which caused me to shiver.

 

I tried to not feel grossed out by this woman’s tongue flicking on my earlobe but, that was impossible. “You have me right where you want me. Why don’t you kill me all ready and take my scroll.” I muttered out to her, shivering again, as I pulled on one of the kunai’s, sending a flame towards us.

 

The woman smiled at me. “Clever Kairi, very clever.” She said to me, as she brought the kunai closer to my juggler. “Were going to die together, are you sure your ready to die at such a young age?” She added to me.

 

Giving her a smile back, I eyed her. “Nope, but you sure are.” I said to her, as I disappeared and reappeared across from where my original hiding spot was.  

 

Her eyes widened, as she felt the wires tighten around her and slamming her against the tree. “Your not going to get very far if you just keep burning your opponents.” She managed to get out before she was once again set on fire.

 

Watching her burn to crisp, I smiled at myself for a moment. “Stupid woman. I can’t believe she fell for that trap again.” I said to myself, as I crossed my arms around my chest.

 

“Stupid girl. I can’t believe you would think that I would fall for that same old trick again.” The woman said from behind me, as her hands wrapped my waist, and she pressed me against her chest. “Enough toying with you little girl, it’s time to finish what I started.” She added to me, making hand signs the whole entire she spoke.

 

 _Now I’m in trouble. Oh crap why didn’t send Pakkun when I had the chance!_  I thought to myself, as the woman squeezed me even tighter against her.

 

Pulling out some wire, she used a hand to tie my wrists together. “Don’t move Kairi, you might cut yourself.” She taunted me, her voice changing from a woman’s to a man’s.

 

My eyes widened as the person’s voice changed. “Who are you?” Was all I asked the person before they kicked me in my back and I fell on the ground, face down.

 

Flipping me over, the person smiled at me. “You don’t know need to know that just yet little one. Don’t worry, you’ll be taken care of is all you need to know.” The nameless person said to me, as they looked down at me, a twisted smile on their face after they spoke.

 

Out of nowhere a kunai flew towards the person and I, causing us both to look in the direction at where the kunai flew.

 

Standing in a tree across from us was Mamoru and Jino. “Hey! The party can’t start without us.” Mamoru shouted at us, a grin on his face as jumped from the tree and onto the ground a few feet away from us. “Come on old lady, come toy with me. I’ll give you one hell of a fight.” He added to her.

 

The person rolled their eyes at Mamoru’s comment. “About time you two showed up.” They said to them, as the person charged towards Mamoru. “I’m done toying with all of you brats, your starting to piss me off.” They said to Mamoru.

 

Feeling a kunai cutting away the wires, I looked down and saw Jino. “Thanks Jin-,” He cut me off. “Don’t thank me Kairi, run as far away from here as you can and head straight to the tower. In matter of minutes, this place will be full of smoke.” Was all he said to me, as he cut away the last of wire.

 

I nodded to him then, stood up and threw my arms around Jino. “I’m not leaving, this is my fight to.” I said to him, as I made the hand signs for a summoning jutsu. “Summoning Jutsu! Twin Dogs!” I shouted out loud.

 

In a puff of smoke, Pakkun and Kinata appeared before Jino and I. “Yeah boss?” Were the first words out of Pakkun’s mouth.

 

“Go to the tower and alert the ANBU guards, were in trouble Pakkun. Kinata, Jino and I will try to hold this person off but, I’m not to sure how long we can hold them off.” I said to Pakkun, who just nodded his head and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I stared at Kinata. “Ready for a real fight Kinata?” I added to him.

 

Kinata smiled at me. “About time Kairi. I was starting to get bored. Now come on we have to help out that Mamoru boy.” He said to me.

 

Nodding my head, I was about to run off to where Mamoru and the person were but, I stopped in my tracks and turned my head and looked at Jino. “Aren’t you coming? He’s _your_  team mate to you know?” I said to him.

 

Jino looked at me. “Yeah, I’ll be there in few minutes, I have to go set up the rest of the jutsu.” He said to me before disappearing in a cloud of smoke as well.

 

Letting out a sigh, I just shook my head and chased after Kinata. _Let’s hope this jutsu works._  I thought to myself, as Kinata and I joined the fight between Mamoru and the person..


	19. Chapter Nineteen. Bottom of the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Anko's P.O.V.

~Outside the Forest of Death, Later On That Day~

 

Letting out a sigh, I finished the last of the dumplings and the red beans and the rice then, threw the stick at a nearby tree. “Ahh, that was good.” I said out loud to myself, not expecting what was next.

 

“Madam Proctor, I’m sorry to bother you during your lunch break but, there’s some trouble at the grave site.” A Chunin ninja said to me.

 

Raising an eyebrow at the ninja, I let out a sigh. “Damn, I was just about to go and check on the kiddies. But, what kind of trouble is there? I can’t be _that_  serious that I have to leave my post, can it?” I asked to him, as I jumped off the table and landed a few feet away from the Chunin.

 

Staring into my eyes, his body posture became stiff. “Actually ma’am it’s pretty serious.” He said to me.

 

I frowned at him. “Okay, I’ll join you in a few minutes.” I said to him as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke after I spoke. Turning my head to two nearby ninja’s, I shouted at them. “Hey you two! Break’s over! One of you go check on the kids and the other stay here, I’ll be back in a little while.” I added to them, as I watched them throw their food away in a trash can and one of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke while the other nodded his head. “Don’t even think about leaving or I’ll make sure you never work another exam again, got it?”

 

The person nodded his head and watched me disappear in a cloud of smoke.

 

~At the Gravesite~

 

Looking over the three dead ninja, I ran a hand through my hair, as the wind picked a little. “This isn’t good. We have three dead ninja with no faces.” I said to other ninja that were here.

 

“Who could’ve done this?” One of the ninja’s ask out to me.

 

I stared at the ninja. “There’s only one person that I know who would do this.” I said to them, as I looked over the three dead bodies and searched their pockets for their I.D’s. Looking at them, I shook my head. “There cards say their from the Grass Village.” I added to them, turning around I saw two ANBU ninja’s, who just arrived.

 

“You wanted to see us ma’am?” One of them asked me through their horse mask.

 

Nodding my head, I spoke to him. “Yes, I did. Go alert Ibiki and the rest of the ANBU Black Ops., we have a major problem on our hands.” I said to them, as they disappeared in clouds of smoke after I spoke to them.

 

“So, who did this ma’am proctor?” The same ninja that spoke to me earlier asked me, as he stood next to me and examined the bodies as well.

 

Clenching my hands as they turned into fists, I let out a angry sigh. “ _His_  name is legend and so is his village. There’s three ninja’s from _his_  village this year and he also is our mortal enemy.” I said to him, the tone in my voice was ice cold and bitter as I spoke to him.

 

Standing up, the ninja wiped his hands on his pants before he turned around and stared at me, his eyebrows folded in. “Who are you talking about ma’am proctor?” He asked me.

 

Looking him in the eyes, my jawline hardened. “He wields and deals with snakes. Take three guesses who it is.” I said to the ninja as I turned around and started walking away. “Clean this mess up. This is a grave site, not a public trash can.” I added to him, as I took off towards the Forest of Death. _This isn’t good. What is he doing here? He all ready had Sasuke as his vessel until, he left him because, he found out the truth about his former master’s experiments._  I thought to myself.

 

Once I reached the Forest of Death, I gave the two ninjas a nod and took off into the forest. _I’d never thought I would see his face again, at least not in my lifetime._  I thought to myself, jumping from branch-to-branch. _I have to find him before the sun sets, which isn’t very long. I only have a couple of hours at most. If I don’t find him soon, the kids will be in big trouble. My only hope is that he hasn’t found Kairi or her team yet, if he has, there all screwed._  I added to in my head, running faster and deeper into the woods, hoping to find him before he found my daughter. Not knowing that he all ready found my daughter and her team mates.

 

~Later On That Day, Somewhere In the Forest of Death~

 

“You’re a hard man to find Orochimaru.” I said out to him, standing on a tree branch across from him.

 

Opening one eye, he gave me a smirk. “I should’ve known you would’ve found me out sooner or later. Nothing gets past you Anko.” He said to me, the mask he was wearing to cover his true identity was nearly falling off his face.

 

I glared at him. “Your right about that Orochimaru. Why are you here? Whose your new vessel?” I asked him, throwing a kunai at him but, he caught it in between his fingers then, threw back to me, I missed it.

 

Cocking his head to the side at me for a moment, Orochimaru shook a finger at me. “Now Anko, why would I tell you that, you might get upset if I told you the news.” He said to me with a hint of fake empathy. “Besides, I want you to keep guessing until the very end but, I will tell you this, I’m after someone close to you, you could say that their your own flesh and blood.” He added to me.

 

After he spoke those last words, the color drained from my face. _He wouldn’t dare!_  I shouted in my head.

 

Orochimaru must’ve knew what I was thinking because, he grinned at me. “Yes, I would dare Anko, I know even if the next person to me has his deck stacked against me, I’ll always have an ace in the hole with it, I can’t lose.” He said to me, as he jumped the tree branch across from me and moved closer to me, as he brought a hand up to caress my cheek. “Don’t be jealous Anko, the person that I’m thinking about right now should be proud of the present that I left her.” He added to me.

 

My eyes widened, as I pulled out a kunai out of one my holsters and brought it to my former master’s Adams apple. “You monster, you lay one hand on her and I’ll kill you.” I said through clenched teeth.

 

He laughed at my comment. “It’s to late Anko, as we speak the young girl has all ready begun the process of having the curse mark.” He said to me, as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him then, he whispered in my ear. “If you makes feel better Anko, I thought of you the entire time. Listening to the young girl’s cries made me think of how you reacted when I placed the curse mark on you. You should be proud Anko, the young girl is going to follow in her mother’s footsteps.” He unwrapped an arm from around my waist then, knocked the kunai out of my shaking hands and let it fall to the forest floor then, he pinned me against the tree.

 

I was scared and angry at the same time. If I knew that _he_ of all people would be here, I would’ve never let Kairi continue on with the exams. “No, Orochimaru she won’t, not as long as I’m around. The girl won’t follow in your footsteps, I’ll make sure of that.” I said coldly to him, as I pulled out another kunai, and made hand signs then, nearly stabbed him in the gut but, I was to slow, he moved away before I could attack him.

 

Suddenly my arms were pulled around my back. “Anko, Anko, Anko, didn’t I teach you manners? I don’t want to hurt you but, I might have to.” He whispered into my ear, as he forced me on my knees.

 

Turning my head, I glared at him. “You taught me jutsu not manners you snake then, you threw me out onto the streets like I was a piece of trash.” I hissed out to him, slowly making hand signs.

 

Orochimaru must’ve felt this because he grabbed my wrists with just one hand. “Now Anko, I can’t have you using a jutsu that I taught to you when you were so young.” He said to me.

 

I hissed at him. “Maybe that was your mistake sensei, like you said earlier I have an ace in the hole when I need it.” I said to him, as snakes started crawling out of the sleeves of my shirt, wrapping themselves around Orochimaru’s arm that held onto my wrists.

 

Looking down, Orochimaru smiled at me. “Sorry to our meeting so short Anko but, I have other things to do. I’ll see you around but, I’ll leave you with a parting gift.” He said to me, as he brought two of his fingers to mouth and let out a hiss. “Good bye Anko.” Were his final words to me, as he sunk into the tree.

 

Clenching my teeth, I grabbed the side of my neck instantly, Orochimaru opened up my curse mark. “Bastard.” I managed to get out, as I held out my other hand to grip the tree branch.

 

Suddenly an ANBU guard appeared out of nowhere. “Ma’am proctor is there anything I can do for you?” He asked me, his voice full of worry.

 

Looking at him, I wanted to tell me no but, I was in so much pain that I couldn’t say no. “Take- take me to Lady Tsuande.” I said to him.

 

The ANBU guard nodded his head and scooped me up in his arms and disappeared with me to Lady Tsunade’s office.

 

Orochimaru watched all of this take place from afar, he smiled to himself as he slipped into a tree to rest up for the night. “Anko, your still so weak, maybe old age has finally caught up with you.” He said to himself, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep for the night…


	20. Chapter Twenty. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Lady Tsuande's P.O.V.

~In Lady Tsunade’s Office, Later On That Night~ 

 

Folding my hands on my desk, I dismissed the ANBU guard and let out a sigh. “So, he’s returned?” I asked Anko.

 

She nodded her head at me. “Yes, and he’s given the curse mark to Kairi.” She said to me through clenched teeth, adding. “You have to stop the exams Lady Hokage! My daughter’s in danger.”

 

I frowned at her then, folded my brows together, as I stood up and walked over to her, I placed my hand on her neck where the curse mark was and started to numb some of the pain. “Anko, I can’t do that, you know as well I do that if I stop this exam, he’ll figure something is up.” I said to her, once I finished numbing some of the pain she was receiving from the curse mark. “Besides, we have to act like everything’s normal. We'll have leaders from other villages here in a month's time. If they see that we canceled the Chunin exams then, they’ll look down on us, and I can’t have that. Were a proud nation, I’m not going to stop the exams just because of one person.” I added to her, as I placed my hands in my lap.

 

Shooting a glare at me, Anko stood up. “What if it was _your_ child Lady Tsuande? Would you still feel the same? This is _your_ goddaughter were talking about!” She shouted to me.

 

Glaring back at her, my upper curled up at her words. “If this were _my_  child that Orochimaru placed the curse mark on, I’d still feel the same Anko, I can’t let my feelings get in the way right now. Besides, Kairi will be okay, she’s a lot stronger then we think she is, Kurenai wouldn’t her students enter the exams if she didn’t think that her team was strong enough.” I said to her, adding, “I know Kairi’s my godchild, I wouldn’t think you of all people would sink that low, using my goddaughter as an excuse to stop the exams.”

 

She started to turn around and walk out of my office but, she stopped herself and walked back to the chair and sat back down, staring at me, she stared into my eyes. “He blackmailed you to, didn’t he?” She asked me, the anger that was in her eyes disappeared and were replaced with mixed emotions.

 

I nodded a “yes” to her. “Yes, my former team mate blackmailed me. If I stop the exams now, he’ll declare war on the village and take Kairi with him.” I confessed to her.

      

Shaking her head, she looked at me again. “What are we going to do now? We can’t go on with the exams but, we can’t stop them. What should we do?” She asked me.

 

Staring into her eyes again, I looked at her. “There is no “ _we_ ” Anko, _your_  not the leader of a village, I am.” I said coldly to her, adding, “I’ll just have to continue on with the exams and pretend like everything is normal, for both of our sakes and Kairi’s.” With those words, I dismissed Anko from my office and told her to come back if the curse mark was still giving her trouble.

 

She said she would then she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

 

Letting out a sigh, I sat back down at my desk. Opening a drawer, I got out a bottle of Saki. Opening the bottle, I took a long drink from it and gulped it down. Saki always takes some of the tension away. “Everything I’m doing _is_ for the good of the village and for the people in it.” I whispered out to myself, as I put the bottle down on the table and leaned against the desk.

 

Some days it sucked just begin the Hokage.


	21. Chapter Twenty One. Mamoru's Fishing Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Mamoru's P.O.V

~Inside The Forest of Death, The Next Day~

 

I eyed Jino, as he came out of the cave that we found after the battle against the stranger. Standing up when he came out of the cave, I looked at him, the look on my face was grim. “How is she Jino? Is she okay, is she gonna-,” Jino cut me off with a wave of his hand. “Mamoru, she’s fine. She needs rest, give her an hour or two of rest, and she’ll be up.” He said to me, as he walked away from me and headed towards a nearby river to wash up, I guess.

 

Letting out a sigh, I sunk down the cave’s entrance then, lowered my head. Gezz, what I wouldn’t do for a cigarette right now but, I left my pack and lighter at home. “Oh well, I needed to quit anyways, mom would throw a fit if she caught me smoking again.” I said to myself.

 

I _can’t let Mamoru know about the strange mark on Kairi’s neck, he’ll have a fit._  Jino thought to himself, as he washed his hands in the river. _I’ve never met a guy as serious as he is about Kairi. Maybe he likes her?_  He paused for moment and thought about the thought of his teammates together as a couple then, he shook his head at the thought. _Nah, they’re both to different for each other, Kairi’s to serious and Mamoru is well, he’s Mamoru, to laid-back, not very serious, unless he wants to be and he never thinks when he’s fighting, and Kairi does. So, having crush on Kairi is off the list. Is it because she’s a girl?_  Chuckling at the thought, he shook his head again then, headed back to the cave.

 

“Hey Jino, what are we going do about dinner?” I asked him when he came back from the river.

 

Jino raised an eyebrow at my question. “Go fish Mamoru.” He said to me, as he went back in the cave, to check on Kairi.

 

My mouth dropped to the floor.  _Go fish? Jino, are you crazy! I don’t know how to fish, my_ _dad never taught me that, he always  told it wasn’t important enough to learn. Oh boy, was my father wrong._  I thought to myself, shaking my head over and over again, as I walked in the cave and watched Jino, who was checking on Kairi’s vital signs at the moment.

 

Turning his head to look at me for a moment, Jino let out a sigh. “If your hungry, standing there isn’t going to feed your hunger Mamoru, there’s fish in the river.” He said to me, as he brushed his hands on his pants then, looked at me, standing across from him, I nervously ran a hand through my dark blonde hair. Shaking his head at me, he walked towards me, grabbed my arm then, walked me out of the cave and took me to a nearby tree branch, handing me a knife, he let out a sigh. “First you have to make a rod, cut a branch off of the tree and smooth the edges out. Come and get me when your finished Mamoru, good luck.” Was all he said to me, as he headed back towards the cave. 

 

Letting out a sigh, I started to cut a tree branch. My first rod was to thin and my second rod was to skinny. Needless to say, it took me over fifteen different tree branches to find the prefect tree branch, at least by Jino’s standards it was. The next part was to sharpen it. Taking a seat next to the river’s edge, I started sharpening the rods top and bottom for the next ten minutes or so.

 

Walking back to the cave, I entered the cave with my newly sharpened rod, I was feeling pretty proud of myself. Well, until Jino had to open his mouth and tell me do something else.

 

He gave me a small smile. “Good job Mamoru,” he handed me some wire. “Now, go tie the wire around the stick.” He added to me, shooing me out of the cave.

 

Shaking my head, I let out another sigh. _I never thought fishing would be so damn hard._  I thought to myself, as I sat outside the cave’s entrance and starting tying the wire on the rod. This took me a couple of tries. When I finally thought I got it right, I showed Jino, who just shook his head and laughed at my wire tied around the stick.

 

“Mamoru, you need tie it tighter around the stick. Your never going to get any fish if you leave the wire like that. Come back when your finished.” He said to me.

 

Once I left the cave, I flopped down on the grass and untied the wire from around the stick and re-tied the wire around it. “Damn Jino, telling me how to make this, why doesn’t make it himself instead of watching over Kairi. This is bullshit.” I muttered out to myself.

 

“I heard that Mamoru!” Jino shouted out to me from the cave after I finished speaking.

 

Letting out a groan, I rolled my eyes and muttered out, “of course you heard that Jino, you have bug ears.”

 

Poking his head out of the cave, Jino raised an eyebrow at me. “I heard that to Mamoru!” He shouted out to me, as he turned around and went back to watching Kairi.

 

Cursing Jino over and over again silently in my head, I eyed the stick. “I’m growing bored with this.” I said to myself, as I headed back to the cave, stomping my feet along the way, like a two-year old who just broke his toy, or in this case, his fishing stick. “Jino, can you do this for me? You seem to know how do this.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at me, he took a seat next to Kairi then, frowned at my words. “No, if I do it for you, you’ll never learn Mamoru. Now go on, try again.” With those words, he kicked me out of the cave again.

 

Grumbling under my breath about Jino, I let out another sigh and sat down on the ground, outside the cave. Untying the wire from the fishing rod, I tied it back on the rod. I did this again and again at least fifty times, until Jino finally said it was okay.

 

Jumping up in the air with a fist, I looked at Jino. “Am I done yet?” I asked him.

 

Shaking his head at me, Jino gave me a smirk. “No, not even close Mamoru. You still need a hook. Do you happen to have a hook with you?” He asked me.

 

I glared at him. “Does it look like _I_ have a hook Jino? I’m a ninja, not a fishermen. Unless you have a hook were both not getting dinner tonight.” I nearly shouted at him.

 

Giving me a smile, Jino, dug into his pouch and pulled out a hook. “Actually yes, I do.” He said to me, giving me a smug smile then, tossing it on the cave floor, he added. “Oh and Mamoru, I could find dinner a lot faster then you could catch a fish but, let’s save that challenge for another day, or until Kairi’s awake.” Then, he looked down at Kairi and I left the cave, taking the stupid fish hook with me.

 

Rolling my eyes at Jino’s challenge, I tied the fish hook around the knot that I made, I went back into the cave. “AM I FINISHED NOW! THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!” I yelled at me.

 

Jino just stared at me with a blank stare. “Yes, your finished Mamoru.” He said to me, as he opened an bottle of water and poured some on a towel then, put the wet towel over Kairi’s forehead.

 

“Thank God!” I shouted out as I went to the river and put the hook in the water and waited for the fish to bite…

 

~Two Hours Later~

 

Walking back into the cave, with six fish in my hand, I smiled at Jino. “See, I caught some fish.” I bragged out to him.

 

Jino shook his head at me. “Good job Mamoru.” He said to me, adding to me, “oh and you need to cook the fish on a fire.”

 

That was it, this was the last straw! I had, had it with Jino’s antics. “A FIRE! YOU COULDN’T TELL ME THAT I NEEDED A FIRE!” I shouted at him.

 

A smirk crept up on Jino’s face. “You should’ve figured that one out _genius_ do you need help with making a fire or can you do that on your own?” He taunted to me.

 

Rolling my eyes at him, I stormed off. Well, now I had to make a fire. Damn you Jino..


	22. Chapter Twenty Two. Lost in the Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug Use (pot)  
> This chapter is in Kakashi's P.O.V.

~At the Leaf Village, Inside the Leaf Village’s Cemetery, Later On That Day~

 

Sitting next to the stone that had all the fallen ninja’s names on it, I let out a sigh and pulled out something that I had thought I would never do again unless I was on my death bed, a joint filled with weed.

 

Staring at the joint for a long time, I frowned. “Anko would get pissed if she ever found out about this joint.” I said out loud to myself, as I fumbled around for a lighter. “Let’s hope I never have to have a hair folic test done on me.” I added out to myself.

 

“Are you going to sit there and just look at it or you going to smoke that?” I heard Asuma ask me, as he took a seat next to me on the ground.

 

I eyed him. “Asuma, what are you doing here?” I asked him.

 

Asuma gave me a smile. “I come here to think and get away from everything. This place is actually peaceful when there’s no one here. Right Kakashi?” He asked me, taking the joint from my hand, he put the tip to his lips then, lighting it up, he took a drag off of it.

 

Nodding to him, he pasted the joint to me. I took a drag off of the joint as well. “Asuma, can I ask you a question?” I asked him, pasting the joint to him after I took a couple of drags off the joint.

 

He stared at me. “Sure Kakashi.” He said to me, exhaling the joint’s smoke, as he pasted it back to me.

 

Letting out another sigh, I leaned my head back. “As a father, if your child was raped, what would you do?” I asked him.

 

Leaning back against the grave, he let out a sigh. “Well, I’d want the find bastard first then, make sure he’d never lay a hand on my child again. Afterwards, I’d get rid of the body and come here to think and let everything out.” He said to me, as he lit a cigarette, taking a drag off of it, he looked me then, added. “Kakashi are you still holding everything in since Kairi’s rape?” He asked me.

 

I nodded my head then, took one last drag off of the joint and put it out in the grass. “Yeah, but I couldn’t break down in front of Anko and Kairi or the others, it’s just not me Asuma.” I confessed to him.

 

Shaking his head at my answer, he stood up then, let out a sigh. “You know those emotions that your holding in is going to come back and bite you in the ass one day. It’s not a good thing to keep that inside of you. Just let it out Kakashi, no one here is going to judge you. Especially me or any of our deceased Hokage’s, they’ve cried to.” He said to me, as he took a drag off of his cigarette and started walking away. “Hey, Kakashi, you want to meet at the ramen shop in a few hours?” He added to me.

 

Looking at my best friend, I let out another sigh. “Yeah sure Asuma.” I said to him, taking his words to heart.

 

Asuma nodded his head then, gave me a good bye wave and disappeared into a cloud of smoke a moment later.

 

Running a hand through my hair, I shook my head and closed my eyes and let everything out. Hoping maybe that once I let everything out, I could be at peace with what happened to Kairi then, my maybe the nightmares that I’ve had since that day would go away…


	23. Chapter Twenty Three. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Genma's P.O.V

~Inside the Forest of Death, Later On That Day~

 

Eyeing Hayate and some of the other ANBU guards, we all took off after Ibiki told us to go. _We have to find the girl first, we can deal with the scumbag later._  I told the others telepathically in my head.

 

They all nodded their heads when they got my message. “Should we separate or should we stay together Genma?” Yugao asked me, her ANBU mask all ready on, as she held onto Hayate’s hand for a brief second then, she let go of it. 

 

I eyed her through her mask. “Separate, it’d be easier if we got ambushed by the enemy. We’ll meet up again, sooner or later.” I said to them, as we jumped through the tree branches. “Keep your headsets on!” I added to them, as Yugao and Hayate held hands one more time before she took off along with two others.

 

Hayate was by my side a moment later. “Who are we going after the first Genma?” He asked me.

 

Chewing on the senbon stick in my mouth, I eyed him. “Whoever we find first.” I said to him, the tone in my voice was serious. “Hayate promise me something.” I added to him.

 

He nodded his head. “Yeah sure boss, what is it?” He asked me, as we jumped through more tree branches, the sun was starting to set, this wasn’t a good thing, it would impossible once the sun sets to find either the girl or _him_.

 

“If you get into any danger or if the enemy finds us before we find them, you’ll disappear as soon as you can. Your not an ANBU, you’re an chunin examiner, if you died here, we’d have to find someone to replace you for the next part of the exam and the exams just wouldn’t be the same without you.” I said to him.

 

Hayate nodded his head and came to a sudden stop, I did the same. “What if we run into some of the ninja’s that are taking the exam?” He asked me, a hint of fear in his voice.

 

Staring at my friend, I frowned. “We try our best to avoid them, their not our concern, the girl and Orochimaru are our concern right now.” I said to him, as we returned to jumping through the tree branches.

 

Opening his mouth, Hayate had to ask the question that we both knew the answer to. “And if we can’t?” 

 

Staring straight ahead, I answered Hayate’s question. “We would have no choice then Hayate, we’d have to either kill them or injury them and continue on with our mission.” I said to him, as we stopped again, this time we had company. “Are you ready Hayate, let’s show ‘em the old disappearing act.” I added to him, as we stared at each other.

 

He nodded and made the hand signs for the disappearing jutsu then, disappeared.

 

Pulling out a kunai, a smile crept up on my face. “Sorry Hayate but, I’m doing this on my own. I just needed you to get out here so, you wouldn’t die on us. Your to important right now. I’m not, ANBU is _my_ life, not yours. I chose this path in life, not you. So if I die right here in this god forsaken forest, at least I lived a good life. Sorry friend.  Tell my mother that I loved her.” I said out to myself, adding into the head set. “Guys keep me updated on the situation, I have problems right now.”

 

“Join the club Genma, we have our own problems to deal with!”  Yugao shouted in my ear, the sound kunai hitting against each other was heard in my head set.

 

“Great.” I muttered out to myself, adding. “Just great. I’m going to drunk tonight if I get out of this mission alive.”

 

“If you make it out alive little boy.” I heard someone say out to me, as they threw their kunai at me.

 

Barely dodging their kunai, I threw back some of my own kunai. “I’d never thought I’d see your face around here.” I said to him, adding. “Kabuto Yakushi.” 

 

 _Don’t worry Kairi, we’ll find you before the curse mark grows stronger._  I thought in my head, as we both pulled out another pair of kunai and our fight begun...


	24. Chapter Twenty Four. Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Jino's P.O.V

~Inside The Forest of Death, At Their Makeshift Camp, Later On That Night~

 

Eyeing the three Sound ninja, I threw a kunai at them. “You can’t have her!” I shouted out to them.

 

One of the ninja’s blocked my kunai with a jutsu then, they approached me. “I remember you, you’re one of the nine brats that never said anything. My names Dosu by the way.” He said to me, as he peered over my shoulder and looked in the cave, he added to me. “Look, we just want the girl, we won’t harm you, I promise.” He added to me.

 

 _Where the hell is Mamoru. I sent him out to get some damn wood for the fire, he’s been gone longer then he should be._  I thought to myself, as I let out a sigh. “Sorry guys, you can’t have her.” I added to them.

 

The other male of the sound village, whose name was Zaku smirked at my answer. “Fine, we’ll take her then. We tried to be nice to you, you brat but, I can see you aren’t in the mood to be nice. So, we’ll just take the girl from your hands. Sound like a deal? Bug boy.” He said to me.

 

Underneath my sunglasses, my eye twitched. I haven’t been called that name in a long time, I always hated that name. “Go ahead, take the girl from my hands. She’s such a burden to me anyways.” I said to them, as I moved to the side so they could take her. _These losers have no idea what awaits for them inside the cave and on the outside of it either._  I thought to myself, as I watched Zaku walked towards the cave.

 

Suddenly, he was set on fire and attacked by my bugs that were attacking his charka as he was begin set on fire. “Damn it!” He shouted out.

 

The other two sound ninja didn’t waste any time attacking me, or well at least trying to attack me. They’d never get past my bugs that have surrounded them. While their team mate was begin set on fire, I set a couple of my Kikaichū bugs on them. Poor losers, they should’ve found another team to mess with.

 

Dosu swung at me but missed, he then took a moment to look at his arm and his eyes widened when saw my bugs crawling in and out of his arm. Turning to his female team mate, she was frozen with fear, as the bugs crawled around her senbon needles and onto her arm, she desperately tried to do anything and everything that she could to get the bugs off her arm but, nothing was working.

 

The Kikaichū bugs is what my clan uses, there our most powerful weapon in our arson of weapons. The Aburame clan may be weird but, were a powerful clan thanks to our Kikaichū bugs. As for the female from the Sound village, she could try everything and anything to get my bugs off of her but, nothing will work, my bugs will stay onto her until her charka is drained from her body, that’s the only way to remove a Kikaichū bug. Well, other then, removing them one-by-one but, I honestly think this girl won’t have the patience to remove all of my bugs one-by-one.     

 

“This battle is finished and it only lasted twenty minutes.” I said to them, adding, “I told you all that you wouldn’t take Kairi from me and I meant that.”

 

Suddenly a kunai flew past me, turning around, I saw Zaku who was burnt to crisp standing up, my bugs still all over his body, give me a grin. “Hey bug boy, I’ll still have a chance at taking your team mate from you.” He said to me, breathing heavily the entire time he spoke to me.

 

I smiled back at him. “No, you don’t have a chance Zaku, your all finished as we stand here speaking, every single one of your charka’s are begin sucked dried more and more.” I said to him.

 

And right on cue, Mamoru showed up throwing kunai at Zaku. “Sorry I took so long Jino, I brought back firewood though.” He said from a tree, an arrogant grin on his face.

 

Zaku turned around and groaned at the sight of Mamoru. “I thought I got rid of your ass. Why don’t you brats just friggin’ die all ready!” He shouted to us.

 

“Because, _I’m_ a Aburame, Mamoru’s a Nara and Kairi’s a Hatake. Were a team to not be messed with. So why don’t you sound ninja move along and go find another team with a another girl to take.” I said to him.

 

“Let’s get out here and count our losses, it’s going to take all night to get these damn bugs out of my arms.” Dosu said to the others.

 

Staring at his leader, Zaku scowled at Dosu. “No, this brat needs to die!” He shouted at  Dosu.   

 

Dosu glared at Zaku. “You want to finish the brat off Zaku? Finish him off on the next part of the exam. Now let’s get out of here before this forest becomes our graves.” He said coldly to his team mate.

 

“Where exactly do _you_ think you guys are going?” We heard Kairi speak out to the sound ninja.

 

Zaku grinned at the sight of Kairi. “Well, well, well Orochimaru’s new pawn is finally awake. Good.” Was all he said as he threw some kunai at Kairi but, missed entirely. The bugs have taken not only his charka but, they’ve started digging into his sensory system. If Zaku knew what was good for him, he and his team would just leave with their lives intact.

 

Kairi turned her head and grinned back at Zaku. “You missed boy.” She said to him, as the mark started crawling up around her face.

 

“What the hell happened to Kairi’s face?” Mamoru shouted out from the tree.

 

Dosu rolled his eyes at Mamoru’s comment. “She was bitten by Lord Orochimaru, she has the curse mark.” He said bluntly to Mamoru, as he backed away a little along with the female member of his team.

 

Eyeing all three of the sound ninja, a grin crept along the sides of Kairi’s lips. “Jino, you never told me that we had company.” She to me, as she brought out her own kunai and threw three of them at the sound ninja, one kunai for each member of the team. Two out of the three sound ninja missed Kairi’s kunai. The person who didn’t miss the kunai was the female.

 

Turning her head at the female, something lit up in her eyes, I wasn’t to sure what it was but, it either had to be blood lust or hunger for a fight. Either way, it was a bad sign that this battle was going to soon turn into a blood bath, and Kairi was the ring leader of it. “Your my first target, I’m going to take you three apart limb-by-limb.” She said to them.

 

Staring at Mamoru, we both looked at our team mate. This was _not_ the Kairi that we both knew. This had to be somebody else, the Kairi we knew would never say those words.

 

The female grinned back at Kairi. “Come get me twerp. I’ve been itching to fight you.” She said to Kairi, who grinned back at her. Kunai’s out all ready.

 

“Yeah, I bet you have sweetheart.” She said back to her, as the two females charged each other, kunai’s and senbon needles out.

 

Suddenly five ANBU guards surrounded us. One of the braver ones caught both the female sound ninja and Kairi by their shoulders.

 

Turning their head at both the of the women, he spoke to them. “Stop it both of you. This battle is over.” Letting go of both of their shoulders, the person brushed himself off and eyed the sound ninja. “You three, go lick your wounds elsewhere.” Was all he said to them.

 

Eyeing each other they disappeared, well expect for Zaku, who was going in for the kill but, he was stopped by another ANBU guard in mid-air. “Damn, your stubborn kid. Didn’t you hear the guy he said to get lost.” The guard said to him.

 

Zaku glared at the ANBU as he turned to leave, he gave Kairi one last grin and spoke his final words to her. “I’ll see you sooner then you think Kairi Hatake.” Was all he said to her, as he disappeared.

 

Once the three sound ninja disappeared, we stared at the ANBU guards, who stared back at us.

 

The guy from earlier stared at us. “My name is Genma Shiranui, I’m an ANBU officer. Kairi can you and your team mates come with us, your not in any trouble, we just need to ask you a few questions.” Genma said to us.

 

Giving Genma a smile, she pulled out some kunai and threw it at him but, he dodged them. “Who says that _I_ and my team mates would want to go anywhere with any of _you_?” She asked out to him, as she pulled out three more kunai and threw them at Genma again.

 

Suddenly Kairi was restrained by three ANBU guards. “Were not going to hurt you Kairi, we’ll let continue the exams once were finished with you.” An ANBU guard by the name of  Yugao said to Kairi. “But, if you keep this up, we’ll be forced to arrest you right here and right now. Then you won’t be able to continue with the exams. So what’s your choice Kairi? We’re not afraid to have use some force on you.” She added to her.

 

Glaring at the woman who spoke to her, Kairi did something that neither Jino and Mamoru expected her to ever do. Especially to a ANBU officer. She spat on her mask then, she laughed about it, only it didn’t sound like Kairi’s laugh at all, it was someone else’s.

 

Staring at Genma, Yugao looked at him through her mask. “What should we do Genma?” Was all she asked him, as she held onto Kairi’s arms using some of her charka to restrain her.

 

Genma frowned at Yugao’s question. “The cruse is growing stronger in her. Arrest her and take her the tower. Ibiki will know how to deal with her.” Staring at Kairi, he shook his head at her then, added. “Kid, you should’ve listened to me earlier. Now you and your team maybe not to finish the exams.” He added to her.

 

“Kid, you should’ve listened to me earlier. Now you and your team maybe not to finish the exams.” She mocked at him then, laughed at him. “You ANBU guards are pieces of shit!” She added to them, laughing again at them.

 

Nodding at Yugao, Genma eyed both Mamoru and I, he cleared his throat then, he spoke to us. “If you two wouldn’t mind following Hayate, you guys can meet us at the tower, or you can stay here, it’s your choice.” He said to us.

 

Hoping down from the tree, Mamoru eyed me as he stood next to me. “Jino what should we do? We still haven’t gotten an heaven scroll yet. We still have four days left, we don’t have very much time left until this part of the exam is over.” He said to me.

 

I let out a sigh then, stared at Genma. “Would you be offended if we stayed here to get a heaven scroll?” I asked him.

 

Genma nodded to me. “No, I’m not offended Mr. Aburame. Let’s hope you two find an heaven scroll before tomorrow or else you’ll have to be disqualified because, technically after twenty-four hours if you don’t have a third team mate or don’t reach the tower in time, you won’t be able to move on to the next part of the exams.” He said to me.

 

Staring at my team mate, I started shaking my head. “Yes, sir. We’ll be at the tower with a heaven scroll tomorrow. Just take good care of Kairi, we need her back with us for the next part of the exam.” I said to out to him.

 

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak. “That’s not fair! What if a team shows up at the tower with just two team mates? Are they disqualified?” He asked Genma, the tone in voice sounded whiny.

 

Raising an eyebrow at Mamoru’s comments, he let out a sigh and chewed on his senbon stick. “Do I have to arrest you to Mr. Nara?” He threatened him, causing Mamoru to move back away from me a little.

 

Shaking his head “no” over and over again, he frowned. “It’s still not fair.” He whined out to him.

 

Rolling his eyes Mamoru’s comment, he looked at me. “Good luck boys, I hope you two get a heaven scroll by tomorrow. I’d hate for your team to be disqualified.” Was all he said to us, as he moved past us and pulled out a pair of charka cuffs.

 

Kairi was kicking and putting up a fight with the three ANBU guards that were holding onto her. “I’ll never answer your questions! You can take me in but, you won’t be able to get my mouth to open, I’ll die before I answer any of your questions!” She shouted out to them.

 

Yugao eyed Genma, who eyed her back then, nodded at her. “Turn her over you two, then, lay her on the ground. I need one of you to sit on her and hold her face down so she doesn’t spit on anyone. Then, I need one of you to put a gag on her so she doesn’t hurt herself.” She said to the two ANBU guards.

 

The ANBU guards had Kairi turned over on her stomach and on the ground in a second. One ANBU guard had one hand on the back of her neck and another hand on her claves so she wouldn’t kick Yugao or any other ANBU guard.

 

Leaning into Kairi’s ear, Genma whispered into it. “We’ll make you talk, if we don’t Ibiki will. Now before we put the gag over on your mouth, do you have anything else to say, you demon?” He whispered coldly into Kairi’s ear, as he slipped the charka cuffs on around her wrists.

 

Glaring at Genma, Kairi’s eyes turned from black to yellow silts. “Fuck you Shiranui and you to Hayate Gekko. The girl is mine, she’ll do whatever I want to her do.” Orochimaru’s voice came from Kairi’s mouth.

Genma frowned and nodded to Yugao to put the gag over Kairi’s mouth.  _This is bad, really bad Orochimaru’s all ready taken over Kairi’s body. If we didn’t have to question her, we would’ve knocked her out all ready._  He thought to himself, as he put the charka cuffs on her ankles then, he looked into Kairi’s eyes. “Kairi, if you can hear me, I need you to fight this guy from getting any further into your mind.” He said to her, as eyed Yugao and Hayate and the others. “Take her to the tower and quickly, I’ll be right behind you guys, I need to talk to the boys one more time.”

 

Once the person got off of Kairi’s butt, the ANBU guards wasted no time in disappearing with our team mate.

 

Walking back over to us, Genma chewed on his senbon stick even more. “Listen boys, that person that we just arrest wasn’t your team mate, there’s a man named Orochimaru, who has taken over your team mate’s body. I’m sure you noticed some things out of the ordinary that your team mate wouldn’t normally do. Well, that was Orochimaru’s doing.” Letting out a sigh, Genma stared at both of us with a worried look in his eyes. “Hopefully, after we question her, Ibiki will knock her out and maybe Kairi will return to normal. Once again, good luck boys. I’ll see you later.” Was all he said to us, as he disappeared as well.

 

Staring at Mamoru, we were both really quiet until, I broke the silence a moment later. “Well, Mamoru, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Why don’t you light the fire and cook the fish, their wrapped in a towel and they’ve been salted for you. I’ll go and set up another trap around the camp site then, we’ll eat dinner and we’ll get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us.” I said to him.

 

Mamoru was to numb to even argue back, he just walked to a nearby tree and started cutting down some tree branches for a fire.

 

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head. _I hope Kairi will be okay without us. I hope we’ll be okay without Kairi. Mamoru and I are good fighters but, Kairi’s the best out all of us. Let’s hope we can survive a day without her._  I thought to myself, as I jumped into the tree and started tying wire around it.

 

Tonight, was going to be a long night for Mamoru and myself..


	25. Chapter Twenty Five. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is in Kairi's and Orochimaru's P.O.V (because Orochimaru has posessed Kairi's body and is using her voice as well)

~Inside The Tower, In The Forest of Death, An Hour Later, The Same Night~

 

 Puckering my lips up, I gave Genma and Hayate an air kiss with my lips as they handcuffed me to a metal chair, along with my legs. “You boys are no fun.” I said to them, as they shot a glare at me.

 

“If we weren’t on duty and you weren’t in Kairi’s body you sick freak, we’d be giving you an ass kicking you monster.” Genma said coldly to me.

 

I smiled at them. “Oh, I’m sure you would.” I said to them, flicking my tongue out at them after I spoke to them.

 

Both Genma and Hayate rolled their eyes and Genma stood by the door and Hayate stood in a corner.

 

Staring at them, I spoke. “Are you going to read my rights or do I get a lawyer and can I have some water?” I asked them, batting my eyelashes at them afterwards.

 

Genma glared at me. “Sorry pal, sick freaks like you _don’t_ get rights, a lawyer or friggin’ water.” He said coldly to me.

 

“But, what about Kairi? She’s probably thirsty and hungry, she’s been sleeping for a whole day with nothing in her stomach, you wouldn’t want her to die of lack of food or water, would you? Her death would be on both of your hands.” I said them.

 

Hayate who was very quiet, finally got the gull to open his mouth to speak. “Why don’t you shut your damn pothole, you snake. Your annoying me.” He said to me, the tone in his was ice cold.

 

I grinned at them. “Why don’t you come over and make me? _Boy_.” I said out to them, laughing at him afterwards.

 

Genma rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you shut up. We may not be able to physically harm you but, that doesn’t mean no one has to know about it. Once we find your body, I’m going to give you a serious ass kicking that you’ll never be able to forget.” He said to me, chewing on another senbon stick.

 

Shaking my head, I moistened my lips. “I’d like to see you try boy but, even if you sent the entire team of ANBU after me, you’ll never find me. Trust me, my body’s hidden where you can’t find it.” I taunted him.

 

Suddenly the door opened with a “bang” and in walked mister tall, dark and scarred. It was Ibiki Morino himself. This integration was going to fun. Maybe I could mess with _his_ mind a little before he messed with mine or should I say, Kairi’s mind.

 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Ibiki Morino. Come to pry into my mind a little? I’d like to see you try.” I said out him.

 

Ibiki glared at me. “Shut the hell up monster and quit messing with _my_ team. Your pissing them off. If you weren’t in Kairi’s body, I’d be kicking your ass myself.” He said coldly to me, adding to Hayate, “turn the camera’s off. This is something I _don’t_ want in the ANBU system.”

 

Hayate nodded and moved out of his corner in the room then, walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

 

Showing Ibiki all of my pearly white teeth, I flicked my tongue out at him to, teasing him. “Oh officer, I bet you _weren’t_ expecting _me_ of all people to take over your little _girlfriend’s_ body, now did you?” I asked him.

 

Genma heard this and stared at Ibiki, with questions in his eyes but, he didn’t say anything. Now was not the time nor the place to get into his bosses personal life, he’d ask him later. Not that it mattered, so what if his boss was dating Kakashi’s daughter, it really wasn’t his business in the first place but, sooner or later, he’d ask. Only because he was just curious, he wouldn’t tell anybody. Genma had his fair share of almost legal girls to, minus the fact that they weren’t from around the Leaf Village, and they were hookers.

 

Ibiki ignored Genma’s stare at him and stared down the monster who had taken his girlfriend’s body for his own. “So, Orochimaru do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? We could be in here all night, just me and you.” He said coldly to me.

 

I stared at him and gave him a twisted smile. “What about your little lap dog over there? I’m sure he’s been dying for some food or something to drink. Unlike us, he doesn’t have the _stamina_ to go on without food or water.” I said to him.

 

Slamming his fists down on the table, Ibiki let out a sigh. “Shut the hell up, you don’t speak unless your spoken to, as for Genma, he’s been relieved of his duty for the night, he volunteered to stay and so did Hayate and several others.” He paused to look for any emotion on my face but, he found none. “This integration will go down in history because, ANBU makes everyone talk no matter how powerful they are. Even snakes have to crawl back into their hole sometime.” He added to me.

 

Grinning at him, I stared back at him. “So, are you saying that sooner or later I’m going to return to _my_ body?” I asked him, adding. “Fat chance _Morino_ , I could go all night with this integration.”

 

It was Ibiki’s turn to grin back at me. “Enough, of your rambling you snake. It’s time for this integration to begin!” He shouted out to me.

 

I looked at him. “Good.” Was all I said as I stared down Ibiki with venom in my eyes.

 

Walking around the table, he placed his hands behind his back and stared at me the entire time. “Why did you chose Kairi Hatake for the curse mark?” Was the first question he asked me.

 

“I’m not going to answer that. Let’s just say I have my own reasons for choosing Ms. Hatake. She’ll make a great play toy for me, maybe she’ll become my next vessel. I love young people, especially young girls. I could make your girlfriend do whatever I say, whenever I say it.” I said to him.

 

Shooting a glare at me, he kept walking around the table, his eyes never leaving mine. “What are your plans for the Leaf Village?” He asked me.

 

I laughed at his question, like I would tell him my plans for this pathetic village. “Just so you know, I won’t answer any of your questions.” I confessed to him.

 

“I know but, one way or another, I’ll get you to talk.” He said to me, adding, “where’s your spy Kabuto? Where’s your followers?” He asked me, shooting off the questions like a round of ammo from a gun.

 

Even after Ibiki couldn’t find any more new questions to ask me, he started to ask some of the same questions over and over. Trying to get me to talk but, nothing would work. I all ready told him, I wasn’t going to talk. If I answered all of his questions like a good little Kairi, my plans for the Leaf village would go up in smoke, and that’s just something I can’t have. I wouldn’t be a villain if I gave my mortal enemy away all my secrets, now would I?

 

It seemed like Ibiki was getting tired of hearing him ask the same questions over and over again with a response from my lips. So, he changed his battle tactic. “Who are your followers?” Was his newest question of the night.

 

I was growing bored with this cat and mouse game of ours. So, I decided to turn the tables on the integrator. “What do you see in Kairi? Have you popped her cherry yet? Oh wait, it’s all ready been popped. The poor girl.” I crackled to him.

 

Ibiki raised his eyebrows at my two questions. “That’s none of your business, my personal life won’t be dragged in the mud by you Orochimaru.” He said coldly to me.

 

Grinning at Ibiki, I stared at him. “So, have you or haven’t you? A good-looking man like you should be getting laid every night. If I had a pretty little thing like Kairi, I’d be nailing her every night.” I taunted to him, licking my lips in a sexual manner then, I added in Kairi’s voice. “Ibiki, don’t you want me? Don’t you need me? Ibiki, I need you to fulfill my darkest desires.” After I finished speaking in my voice, I gave him a grin.

 

Ibiki was on me like a blood hound looking for raccoons. Grabbing on to my neck in a second, he forced me to look into his cold and hard eyes. “Shut the hell up, Orochimaru. You can’t play _your_ head games with me, _I’m_ the ANBU integrator here, not you.” He said coldly to me.

          

Giving me a smile, my eyes became filled with lust. “I’ll be a good Ibiki, I promise. Just take me to your room and everything will be okay.” I said to him, Orochimaru used Kairi’s voice as he spoke.

 

Taking a deep breath, the ANBU integrator was starting to get flustered by what Orochimaru was using my lips to say things that he would probably never hear me say in his bedroom but, it was starting to get to him down below. Even though, Ibiki would never openly admit it to me now, he loved me, the real me, not the snake master that was using my body for his own sick reasons. “I desperately want to slap that fucking grin off your fucking face, you’re a monster. A sick, twisted monster. Using Kairi’s private life against me. Can you honestly _sink_ any lower Orochimaru?” He asked him, hissing out his name.

 

“Oh but Ibiki, I’ve all ready gotten into your head, haven’t I? As for me sinking any lower, yes. I can sink lower then this. I can say things with Kairi’s voice that would make even your little puppy dog by the door leave the room and relieve himself from his hard-on.” I said to him, peering over Ibiki’s shoulder and giving Genma a flirty wink then, looking back at Ibiki. “See? The color from his face drained and went straight to his loins. Men are so easy, all of us are just horn dogs on the outside even if they won’t admit it on the inside. Isn’t that right Genma?” I added to him.

 

Genma shot a glare at me. “Why don’t you shut the hell up Orochimaru? If you weren’t inside Kairi’s body, you’d be dead man.” He said to me.

 

“Keep talking Genma, you and the rest of your stupid washed-up squad aren’t going to do anything to me because, your all weak and following orders from a yappy dog whose all talk and no bite.” I said to him, adding to Ibiki, I gave him a grin. “Isn’t that right Ibiki? Your all _talk_ , aren’t you? You think your a big shot just because you have a nice job and a whole bunch of money oh, and you get to torture people for fun, all day and every day.”

 

Turning his free hand into a fist, he brought up to my face but, Genma stopped him just in time just before he could land the blow on my face. “Ibiki, don’t do it. I know you want to but, remember this sicko is in Kairi’s body. If you hit her, we’ll be in here for another day and night. Don’t hit her, things will be easier if you don’t do it.” He pleaded to his commanding officer.

 

Taking in Genma’s words, Ibiki uncoiled his fist and glared at into my eyes then, gently grabbed my neck and pulled my face closer to his. “We’ll find you, you monster, and when we do, you’ll be a dead man.” Was all he said to me, as he started to walk out of the room but, he stopped at the door. “Genma, you have my permission to knock this person out but, do it gently. We can’t have a concussion or anything that would leave physical harm to Kairi. I don’t want to come back to this room and explain to her why she has an injury from something that either one of us did. Good night Genma.” Was all he said to him, as he opened the door then, closed it behind him.

 

Once Ibiki was gone, Genma grinned at me. “Good night and good bye asshole.” Were his final words to Orochimaru, as he gently knocked me out.

 

Letting out a sigh, Genma picked me up and headed to a spare bedroom that some of the other ANBU squad members used when they had an overnight mission…

 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six. Your Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~Inside The Forest of Death, At the Tower, The Next Day~

 

Waking up in a bed that wasn’t mine, I rubbed my wrists then, rubbed the back of my head.  _Ugh. What happened to me? How on earth did I end up in a bedroom? Where am I?_  I thought to myself, as I started to get up but, someone pressed their hand down on my stomach. Looking up, I saw the one person that I seriously missed other then, my parents, it was Ibiki.

 

“Are you okay? You're in the exam tower. Jino and Mamoru are here with a heaven scroll, you did it, you pasted, you guys can move on to the next part of the exam.” He said to me.

 

“What? Ibiki, how’d I get here? Why are you here? How did Jino and Mamoru get a heaven scroll without me?” Were the questions that flew out of my mouth but, before I could get any answers, Ibiki’s arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

 

Kissing my cheek, Ibiki took a seat next to me on the bed once he let go of me. Taking my hand in his, Ibiki looked into my eyes then, took my hand in his. “Kairi, to make a long story short. You must’ve woken up from the curse mark and from what Genma and Hayate told me you were about to kick a sound ninja’s butt then, when the ANBU showed up, a person by the name of Orochimaru possessed your body and the ANBU arrested you and took you here. I integrated you last night but, Orochimaru wouldn’t give me any answers. So, I had Genma knock you out to stop the connection between you and him.” He confessed to me, adding, “Genma must have given your team mates a choice. You see, they’d had only twenty-four hours to get a scroll and get here, and they made it.” He added to me.

 

Looking into Ibiki’s eyes, I smiled at him. “So what’s next?” I asked him, as I scooted closer to him. Knowing that we didn’t have very much longer until I had to go meet my team mates.

 

Wrapping his hand that was holding onto my hand around my waist, Ibiki kissed my forehead. “Well, you move on to the third part of the exam and wait for the other teams. I can’t give you much more then that because, it would be unfair to the others.” He said to me.

 

I nodded my head and leaned my head into Ibiki’s chest, inhaling his scent, I exhaled and let out a sigh. “I missed you Ibiki. Can I ask you something?” I asked him.

 

Ibiki looked down at me, he used his other hand to brush some of my stray hairs away and then, he spoke to me. “I missed you to Kairi.” He said back to me, adding, “yes, anything.”

 

“Will you still like me even though I have this- this thing on my neck?” I stammered out to him, a small blush appearing on my face after I spoke to him, lowering my head afterwards, afraid of what he would say.

 

Taking the hand that brushed away the strands of my hair, he placed it on my chin and forced me to look up into his eyes, which I noticed were blood shot and slightly puffy. “If you have to ask that question then, you must all ready know the answer to it.” He said to me, placing another gently kiss on my forehead again.

 

“I know but I still want to hear you say it out loud to me.”

 

Letting out a sigh, Ibiki let his hand drop from my chin and laid it on his lap. “Yes, Kairi Hatake, I will still love you even with the curse mark on your neck.” He said to me, feeling kind of bold after he just confess his undying love to me. He knew that we haven’t known each other for very long but, somewhere deep inside his once ice-cold, widowed heart, he knew that he found his one day, future wife. Even if she was younger then him.

 

My eyes widened when he said that he would still ‘love me with the curse mark on my neck’. Out of that entire sentence, my heart stopped when he said “love me”. “Ibiki, you love me? Isn’t it to soon? I mean, we’ve only known each other for twenty-three days, if your including today-,” Ibiki shut me up with a gentle kiss to my lips.

 

Breaking away from our first kiss in a couple of days, he just smiled at me. “I know all this Kairi. If it’s still to soon to tell me that you love me, it’s ok, I can wait. Patience is virtue, and so is love. I may be older then you but, age isn’t what brought us together, it’s the connection that we have inside of our hearts, and with each other. I’m not asking you for your hand marriage, _yet_. Your father and I will have to have a very long talk about that when that day comes but, regardless of what others might think,” he let out a sigh then, continued on with what he was trying to say. “I, honestly _do_ love you, and it’s not for your body or anything else. Kairi, what I’m trying to say is- is that I love you, for you, and I-,” it was my turn to cut him off with a kiss, he was talking to much and it was starting to bore me.   

 

Wrapping his arms around my waist after he broke away from my kiss, he looked down at me. “Kairi, we’ve fooled around long enough. Let’s go meet-up with your worried team mates.” He said a few minutes later, as he unwrapped arms from around my waist, he stood up then, held his hand out to help me up.

 

Taking his hand, he pulled me up into his chest then, for a moment we just stood there an stared at each then, Ibiki unwrapped his arms from around my waist and took my hand in his.

We exited the room together, walking side-by-side down a hallway. Well, almost until Ibiki stopped me with a rough kiss to my lips. Once he finished with the kiss, he looked at my shocked expression on my face. “Sorry about that Kairi, I had to kiss you one last time before you go through those sets of doors ahead of you.” He said to me, adding, “good luck, I’ll be watching you and missing you.” Were his final words to me, as he walked back down the hallway.

 

I watched Ibiki walk until I couldn’t see him anymore then, taking a deep breath, I walked towards the set of front doors and pushed them opened. Both of my team mates saw me before I saw them. I didn’t even the chance to speak before Mamoru jumped on me and I was pulled into a bone crushing bear hug.

 

“I’m so glad you're back Kairi. You gave Jino and I a scare yesterday.” He said to me once he broke away from the hug.

 

Smiling at Mamoru, I reached up and ruffled his hair, like my dad use to do to me when he liked to tease me over stupid things. Mamoru let out a groan afterwards but, he smiled at me afterwards.

 

Turning to Jino, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, gently. “I missed you as well Kairi. I don’t think I could’ve handled anymore of Mamoru’s big mouth.” He joked to me after he let me go and stood next to Mamoru, his hands in his pockets.

 

For the longest time we just stared at each other then, of course Mamoru had to break the silence by opening his big mouth, as he dug in his pockets and pulled out an earth and heaven scroll. “Well, let’s get this over with.” He said in a bored tone, adding, “what are we suppose to do with this? Are we suppose to open them and decode the code in them or what?”

 

Both Jino and I rolled our eyes. “No, you dolt. Your suppose to open them together and lay them on the ground then, something’s suppose to happen.” Was all he said to him, shaking his head afterwards.

 

“Oh.” Was all he said, as he opened the scrolls and up then, quickly laid them on the ground, and waited for something to happen but, nothing happened, he was about to walk towards the scroll but, Jino grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

 

“I wouldn’t do that Mamoru, just stand there and wait.” Jino said to him, putting his hands in his pockets as we waited on something to happen.

 

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared out of the scroll, after the smoke cleared, there stood our former teacher, Iruka. “Hey guys! It’s so good to see you guys again, it’s been so long since I saw your faces.” He said quickly to us, adding, “well, you all passed and can now officially move on to the third part of the chunin exams.” After he spoke to us, he turned to me and pulled me into a tight hug, leaning down, he whispered into my ear. “Good luck.” Then, turned to Mamoru and Jino, pointing his thumb out at me, he spoke to them in a stern voice. “I want you two take care of this girl, your her _team mates_ , the next two parts of the exam require some team work but, that’s not the point. I know you both of been through a lot last night and today but, you,re not finished yet.”

 

Exchanging looks at one another, Jino and Mamoru nodded to our former teacher. “Yes sir!” They said to him.

 

Giving them a smile, Iruka laid his hands on both of the boy’s shoulders and pulled them into a small hug then, broke away and took a couple of steps back and stared at us. “I’m so proud of all you, you’ve come a long way to get here but, don’t you three stop until the exams are over.” He said to us, adding. “Well, if you two don’t mind. I’d like to speak Kairi alone for a few minutes. The other teams should be here sooner then you guys think.”

 

Jino and Mamoru nodded to Iruka and they left the room, leaving Iruka and I alone. “First off, I want you to know that I’m sorry that- that monster left you with the curse mark. Secondly, I want you to know, that no matter what happens in the next part of the exams, that you shouldn’t let your guard down, we have traitors in the village, that want you for their own selfish reasons, and thirdly, don’t trust anyone expect for your team mates and Kurenai. In the next upcoming event, be very careful using your jutsu, if you use it, the curse mark will-,” suddenly Iruka was cut off when someone entered the room.

 

“Now Iruka, don’t going telling _my_ daughter everything, she all ready knows a little _to_ much about the next event. Your job is done as the messenger, your dismissed now.” My mother said to my former teacher.

 

Iruka turned his head at my mother’s words then, placing his hand on the back of head and rubbing it, he let out a nervous chuckle to her. “Sorry Anko, I got a little carried away. I’ll just go now before, I get into even more trouble.” Turning his head back to me, he hugged me one last time then, whispered into my ear. “Tell Jino and Mamoru that I said “good luck”, I’ll see you at the next event kiddio.” Were Iruka’s final words to me, as he disappeared in another cloud of smoke, the earth and heaven scrolls disappeared along with him.

 

Turning my head in my mother’s direction, I gave her a smile, as I ran into her arms and we both hugged each other, neither one of us not wanting to let go of each other but, eventually we had to.

 

Looking into my mother’s eyes when we let go of each other, I saw that they were puffy and slightly blood-shot from her possibly crying. Taking my hand in hers, she let out a sigh. “Come with me Kairi, I have to talk you about the curse mark.” Was all she said to me, as she led me out the door that Ibiki led me to earlier today and down the never-ending hallway, and into a room. Opening the door, she led me inside the room.

 

Sitting me in a chair across from her, she looked me straight in my eyes. “Kairi, I’ve hidden this information from you up until this point because, for one, I’d never thought history would repeat itself.” She paused to compose herself then, she returned to her normal strict and serious self. “Sweetheart, I have the curse mark as well. You see, the monster that bit you, was my former teacher, until he threw me out into the streets, and gave me the curse mark as well. So, I do know what your going through, minus the fact that Orochimaru never possessed my body during an integration. Kairi, my _former_ teacher is growing stronger. I want you to promise me one thing though.” She added to me, taking my hands in hers after she spoke.

 

I looked her dead in the eyes. “Yes, ma’am. What is it?” I asked her.

 

Staring straight into my eyes, we locked eyes, neither one of us dared to look away from the other. “Promise me, that whatever happens, you will _never_ ever go to him. No matter what he tells you, he does **not** care about you, he never will. He’s to cruel and self-absorbed about himself to even think twice about your needs or wants. I speak from personal experience.” She paused to watch for any sign of reaction on my face but, she found none so, she continued on. “Kairi, one day, Orochimaru _will_ seek you out for his own personal gain. If that day comes, I also want you to promise me this, you’ll tell your father, me, Kurenai, Asuma or Ibiki that he’s calling for you. Okay? Sweetheart, I know this maybe a lot to take in right now but, I can promise you this, he’ll eventually want you to come with him, he may promise you everything your heart desires but, it’s all lies, this is also from my own personal experience.” Taking a deep breath, my mother stared at me with sadness in her eyes then, she smiled at me. “Now, do you have any questions?” Was all she asked me before I could open to mouth to speak.

 

Nodding my head, I fired after question after question to her. This Q and A session was going to last for a while, I only hoped that Jino and Mamoru would be okay without me a while..


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven. Damage Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At the Arena, Somewhere in the Leaf Village, Three Days Later~

 

Staring at my team mates, I looked around and saw seven different teams, including the team from the Sound Village that we apparently fought three days ago.  Along with the other two teams of rookies from our village. _This is it? This is all the teams left? What the hell did the other teams do? Die or something, or did they just give up?  Well, if that's the case,_ _this is going to be a piece of friggin' cake._

 

“This should be fun.” I said quietly to them, as Hayate Gekko, our proctor for this next part of the exam, showed up along with my mother, Ibiki, Genma, my father and my godmother, who all stood behind Hayate, expect for my father, who was standing on the side lines, along with the other sensei’s.

 

Taking a step forward, Hayate cleared his throat and introduced himself as the next proctor for this exam, and told us his name. “Now, some of you are wondering why you’ve all been asked to gather here.” He was about to speak but, he was overwhelmed with a fit of coughs before, he finish speaking. “We know you are all tired and hungry but, if any of you want to be a Chunin, you’ll have to pass this round in the exams.” He added out to all of us.

 

“Are you fucking serious! This is bullshit! We’ve worked our asses off for five days, and you want us to fight!” Someone shouted out, as several other people let out a few groans.

 

Hayate frowned at the person’s words then, let out a sigh. “Yes, we want you to fight right here, right now. So, if you would just shut up we can get on with the exams. Does anyone have any questions before The Hokage speaks?” He asked us.

 

Sakura’s daughter, Cherry stepped forward. “Why do we have fight right now? Why are we doing this in the first place!” She shouted out to Hayate.

 

Before Hayate got the chance to speak, Lady Tsuande stepped forward. “Because there’s simply to many of you. We can’t have twenty-one people go on to the finals, it would make things very complicated and the Kage’s from the different lands would grow very bored.” She answered to Cherry, adding to us. “So we need to cut the numbers in half so that only ten contestants remain. Unless you want me to end the exams very quickly by failing every single one of you, which would add to zero. Which choice sounds better ten or zero?” She stepped back to let Hayate finish speaking.

 

No one spoke for a moment until Hayate broke the silence in the room. “Thank you madam Hokage. Does anyone have any more questions before Lady Hokage explains the rules?” He asked us.

 

Taking the silence as a no, Lady Tsuande stepped forward again and eyed us each before she spoke. “Before the first match begins, let me explain the rules. One, the only way to end a match is either by knocking your opponent out, death, or by submission. Two, a match must be an official match, meaning, that your match must be on the board. If it isn’t on the board, and you want to fight the other person, go ahead but you’ll be disqualified immediately, no questions asked. Three, only your sensei, The Hokage or your proctor may stop a match if they deem it either unnecessary or if we find the match hopeless. Those are the rules, end of story, no questions asked. Got it?” Staring at us again, she met our eyes again, then she added to us. “The exams only get tougher after this, if you manage to win a match, you move on to the final stage of the exams. Sounds easy, right? Wrong! Think of these matches as actually battles on the battlefield, give us your all and those of you from the Leaf Village, make your village proud, that’s all.” With that said, she stepped back and let Hayate speak again.

 

Clearing his throat, Hayate met all of our eyes. “Does anyone want to quit right now? This is your only warning.” He said to us, taking our silence as no, adding to us, “Now, if you would all clear the floor and go stand next to your sensei’s. Why we wait for the first match to start.” He said to us.

 

Eyeing Jino and Mamoru we headed to the stairs and followed behind my father’s new team of students, as we took our places next to our sensei, Kurenai put her hand on my shoulder then, whispered into my ear. “Kairi, are you sure you want to do this?” She asked me.

 

Turning my head, I looked at her with scowl on my face. “Yes, sensei. I want to go through with this, if I want to become a chunin, I have to do this. Besides, I can’t let my team down now can I?” I said to her, a smile on my face afterwards.

 

Nodding her head, Kurenai stepped back and leaned against the wall then, let out a sigh, as Asuma walked towards us with his team. “This is going to be a _very_ long day isn’t it?” She sighed out to him, as he took a hold of her hand.

 

Asuma nodded and along with everyone else, kept their eyes on the board. Watching and waiting for the first match of the preliminaries to begin.

 

A moment later two names appeared on the board. Clearing his throat, Hayate spoke. “Would Jino Aburame and Ruki Kankuro please come down here.” He said to them, covering up another fit of coughs with his fist.

 

Both of the boys jumped down from the side lines and both of them stared at each other. “So we meet again.” Jino said coldly to Ruki as he grinned at him.

 

Stepping forward in between the two boys, Hayate eyed the two of them. “Are you both ready?” He asked them, both of the boys stared at Hayate and nodded their heads at him. He nodded back then, took a couple of steps back. “You may begin!” Was all he said to them.

 

Jino and Ruki stared at each other grinned and threw kunai at each other, and the first match of the preliminaries began..


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight. Shoot It Out (Bug Master V.S Puppet Master)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Jino's P.O.V.

~ At the Arena~

 

“So we meet again.” I said coldly to Ruki as I grinned at him.

 

Ruki grinned back at him, and dodged my kunai’s as did I the same. “Yeah, we sure do bug boy. Are you ready to die?” He asked me, as he pulled at the wrappings that held his puppet on his back, he made hand signs as well. “Meet my father’s puppet Crow!” He shouted to me.

 

I smiled at him. “I could ask you the same question puppet master but, sadly for you, you're going to lose this fight between us. Because, I’ve all ready won.” I said out to him, as I stared at him.

 

He laughed at my comment. “How can you be so sure of yourself Aburame? We're only two minutes into the battle, and it looks like I’ve got the upper hand so far.” He said to me, grinning at me afterwards.

 

Pushing my sunglasses up, I smirked at him. “Look at the floor Ruki.” Was all I said to him, as I took a couple of steps back and let more bugs fall onto the arena’s floor, which were unnoticeable to anyone who wasn’t watching the fight closely. For example, Ruki who was trying to get out of the puddle of my bugs but, was failing at it, miserably.

 

The look on Ruki’s face was priceless, he was scared to death of my bugs. “What? How’d you do it? You weren’t even making hand signs.” He said to me.

 

Giving him another grin, I took a couple of steps back. “Simple, why you were busy opening your mouth to trash talk me, I let a couple of female bugs somehow fall out of my jacket then, the males followed and as you see before you, you have a swarm of Kikaichū bugs under your feet.” I said to him, adding. “Sorry Ruki, like I said earlier, this battle is over. It was over before the proctor told us to begin.” With that said, I made hand signs for one of most powerful jutsu, in my arsenals of jutsu’s. “Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Tornado.”

 

There was no way Ruki could escape this jutsu. No one could even if they tried. My jutsu covers the enemy’s entire body with the beetles that live inside of my body. The chakra-sensing beetles will then spread around this arena and locate the enemy. Only on my command will they surround Ruki and then, create a tornado around him. After they surround him, they’ll suck his chakra dry until, I tell them to stop. Ruki Kankurō should’ve just quit the match but, he didn’t and now this is his price to pay.

 

“Surround him and suck his chakra dry or until he says ‘I quit’ or until I deem him unfit to continue this waste of a match.” I whispered to them, as I watched my bugs locate Ruki and surround him, all ready creating an inescapable tornado around him.

 

Ruki’s screams were heard throughout the arena. Hearing gasps from nearly everyone, I smirked. _Just a minute more and I’ll call them off. His charka should be drained by then._  I thought to myself, as I slid my hands in my pockets.

 

From up above, I heard Cherry say to Kakashi. “Sensei, you have to stop this match! That Aburame boy is going to kill that Kankurō boy.” She cried out to him.

 

“No, Cherry he’s not. Ruki will be okay, Jino wouldn’t kill him, that’s not his goal.” He said to her.

 

Looking at her sensei with wide eyes, she turned her head. “What do you mean that’s “not his goal”? It sure looks like that he’s going to kill him.” She said to him.

 

Kakashi looked down at his student. “The Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Tornado technique doesn’t kill the user, it just sucks their charka dry. Jino’s trying to Ruki to forfeit this match.” He confessed to her.

 

“Put him down.” I said to my beetles, as I watched them spit out Ruki a few feet from where he originally was. Walking towards Ruki, and keeping my distance just in case he had a back-up plan with Crow or one of his other puppets. “Had enough yet Kankurō?” I asked him, as I looked at him physically I did’t think he could stand up even if he tried but, I miscalculated my opponent apparently because Ruki was back on his feet, even though they looked like they were going to give out any moment now.

 

Giving me a smile, Ruki chuckled. “No, not even close Aburame.” He said to me, as his face started cracking into a million pieces.

 

Suddenly, the real Ruki appeared out of the wrapping that held Crow. “Your not the only one who has a few tricks up their sleeve. Chakra Threads: Puppet Jutsu.” He said to me, adding. “See if you can escape this Aburame. Puppet Jutsu: Eight Waves of Needles.” Was all he said to me, as Crow started to shoot out a rapid stream of senbon needles at me.

 

“Spindle Formation.” I quickly said, adding out. “Walls of Insects Jutsu.” I added before Ruki’s senbon needles could get to me. The beetles formed around me just in time, as the senbon needles came down hard on my Kikaichū bugs.

 

“You can’t stay in that dome-shaped fortress forever Aburame! Crow will make sure of that!” Ruki shouted out to me.

 

I smirked at his comment. “Bring it on then Kankurō.” I said to myself, quietly.

 

Ruki must’ve heard me because it soon started raining down senbon needles on the dome of beetles. “Crow’s Secret Technique: A Thousand Scythe’s!” He shouted out, as a scythe’s started spitting out from Crow’s stomach.

 

Hearing Ruki’s scythe’s start raining on my dome, I had to come with another plan and fast, my dome wasn’t going to hold on for very much longer, I only five minutes at the most before I could kiss this dome that was protecting me from Ruki’s attacks. _Let’s hope this works._  I thought to myself, as I quickly made the hand signs of a summoning jutsu, this jutsu was my last resort, my ace in the hole, you could say. “Summoning Jutsu: Lady Beetle.” I whispered out, as the dome of my beetles disappeared before me and I rose five feet off the ground.

 

Looking up at me, Ruki’s mouth dropped to the floor then, he smirked at me. “You have nothing to protect you now from Crow’s attacks Aburame.” He said to me. “Poison Senbon Tips!” He added out, as Crow started spitting out poisoned senbon needle tips, well almost, until Lady Beetle started spitting out poisonous acid on them.

 

Looking down at Ruki, it was my turn to smirk at him. “Why don’t you give up why your still ahead _Kankurō_? We could go at this for hours and hours then, we’d be nearly out of charka and tired.” I said to him.

 

“Because, if I gave up-,” Ruki was cut off when I knocked him out in the back of the head, the poor puppet master didn’t even know that I was coming. What a shame, he should’ve been more aware of his surroundings.

 

Nodding my head at Lady Beetle and my clone they both disappeared and I stood next to Ruki’s body. You see, while I was summoning Lady Beetle I was also doing a shadow clone of myself then, I called forth my Kikaichū bugs to place themselves behind Ruki before I disappeared into the ground so when I appeared from the ground, I wouldn’t had made any noise. Giving me the upper hand in this match.

 

Shaking my head at Ruki, I frowned. “I told you several times to give up and quit but, you didn’t listen so, this is the price you pay for your ignorance Ruki Kankurō.” Were my final words to him, as I looked up at my team and smiled at them.

 

“Way to go Jino! You did it!” Kairi and Mamoru shouted at me from the stands.

 

 Hayate came over to me and put two fingers on the side of Ruki’s neck, to check his vital signs. Standing up a minute later, he gave me a smile. “The winner of the first match is Jino Aburame.” He said out to everyone.

 

I joined my team mates a moment later, ignoring everyone’s cheers. I always hated the spotlight. So, when Mamoru shouted out to everyone that he was going to kick their butts, I did the only thing that I did best, I shut him up with a slap to the head. “Your embarrassing yourself Mamoru.” I whispered out to him, sticking my hands in my pockets afterwards.

The slap on the back of head, earned me a glare from Mamoru. “Damn, Jino that hurt.” He whispered back to me.

 

“Quit begin such a baby Mamoru, Kairi and I aren’t going to be there to hold your hand when your match comes up. So, I suggest you suck up your pain and take it like a ninja, not a baby.” I lectured him, as Kairi planted a kiss on my cheek.

 

Giving me a smile, Kairi stared at me. “Good job Jino.” She said to me, as she stood next to me.

 

Pulling my collar up higher so, Kairi wouldn’t see the blush that was all ready forming on my cheeks, I quietly thanked her then, when I regained control over my emotions, I spoke to her. “Kairi, whenever your match comes up please be careful. I’m afraid your opponent is going to be tougher then, he looks.” I said to her, as I leaned against the arena’s wall next to our sensei.

 

“Will Cherry Haruno and Akari Yamanaka please come to the arena for the second match of the exam.” Hayate said to the two girls.

 

Cherry peered over Kakashi’s shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Akari. “Come on Akari- pig.” She taunted out to her.

 

Akari gave Cherry a twisted smile. “With pleasure Billboard Brow.” She taunted right back to her, as the two girls raced the flight steps together and ran all the way to the arena.

 

Some of the sensei’s laughed at the two girls bickering. “Some things _never_ changed isn’t that right Asuma?” Kakashi said to him, giving him a smile under the mask after he spoke.

 

Asuma smiled back at his old friend. “No, I guess not. It seems our former students daughter’s still carry on their mother’s childhood nicknames.” He chuckled out to Kakashi.

 

“It seems history is repeating itself.” We heard Kurenai say out to us, as she held onto her husband’s hand afterwards.

 

“Agreed. It seemed like yesterday that Ino and Sakura were having this very same match when they were their daughter’s age.” He said back to her.

 

Staring at Kairi for a moment, we met eyes for only second then we looked away. _I have a feeling that Kairi’s going to fight in the next match against one of the ninja’s that Mamoru and I met during the Forest of Death when we were on our way to the tower. Chances are that whoever she’s facing is out for blood._  Were the thoughts that played in my head as I watched the fight between Cherry and Akari begin…


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine.  Headstrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep the story on track and within the chapter limit, I’ve had to skip over some matches that I thought weren’t either very important or I just thought they were irreverent to the story. This chapter and the next chapter will be Mamoru’s and Kairi’s fights.  
> This chapter is Mamoru's P.O.V.

~At the Arena, A Few Hours Later and Five Matches Later~

 

I was awoken by Jino. “Hey dolt it’s time for your match. Wake up.” He said to me, nudging me with his shoe over and over again.

 

Glaring at Jino, I let out a sigh. “Okay, I’m going all ready.” I said to him.  

 

“Will Mamoru Nara and Zaku Ambumi please come down to the middle of the arena.” Hayate repeated out to us, going into a fit of coughs soon after he spoke.

 

“Oh great. I get to fight this loser again. This should be _wonderful_.” I said to sarcastically to my team mates, as I grabbed onto the rail and jumped off of it, landing in the center of the arena.

 

Zaku grinned at me. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the _snot-nosed_ brat that tried to attack me in the forest. I knew sooner or later I’d have to face one of you brats, I was hoping for the girl but, you’ll make due. Shall we begin? Because I’m itching to finish our fight.” He said to me.

 

Ignoring his comment, I stared at Hayate. “Can we go _now_? The sooner I beat this guy, the sooner I can go back to taking a nap.” I yawned out to him after I got done speaking.

 

Hayate nodded to both of us. “You may begin.” Was all he said to us, as he jumped back to his spot next to Lady Tsuande and Anko.

 

“I’m not going to waste yours or my time on this match. So, why don’t you just give up and you can go back to taking your friggin' nap. You lazy bum.” Zaku taunted me, as he pulled out some kunai and threw them at me.

 

Letting out another yawn, I missed his kunai’s with ease. “Yeah, right. I don’t think so loser.” I said to him, as I threw a kunai up in the air with a letter bomb attached to it. “Let’s get this show on the road.” I added to him.

 

Making hand signs, Zaku grinned at me. “Well, you asked for it brat.” He said to me, as he opened his hands to reveal air holes in them. “Slicing Sound Wave!” He shouted out to me, throwing blasts of air at me.

 

I managed to avoid two out of the three air waves that he shot at me but, the last shot managed to nick the surface of my arm, tearing my shirt’s sleeve clean off. _Yep, definitely got to avoid getting hit again by one of those air waves or I’m a history._  I thought out to myself, as I made hand signs as well. _I hate using this jutsu but, It’s time to end this battle, and quickly before I end up running out of charka as well._  I added in my head, as I threw a couple of shuriken out into the arena and left them there. “Shadow Possession Jutsu.” I said to myself.

 

Zaku chuckled at my jutsu. “ _Seriously_ you have the _worst_ jutsu that I’ve ever seen you brat. You can control shadows? What good is that going to do, I have no shadow.” He said to me.

 

Grinning at him, I shook a finger at him. “There’s where your wrong Zaku, everyone has a shadow including you. Look down at your feet.” I said to him.

 

Looking down his feet, Zaku took a couple of steps, trying to avoid his shadow getting mixed up with mine.

 

I smiled at him. _Keep moving back loser, your falling right for my trap._  I thought to myself, as I walked closer and closer to him, trying to get my shadow mixed up with his but, he wouldn’t keep still.

 

 The loser kept disappearing and reappearing so, I couldn’t track his shadow. _Clever trick loser but, your going to run out of charka sooner or later if you keep that up._  Watching him move around, I threw more kunai and shuriken into the arena, knowing this guy wouldn’t a clue to what I was doing or planning. I was all ready five steps ahead of this guy, and he didn’t even know it.

 

Finally when he stopped to a quick breath, he started walking towards me, not noticing how close he was to a kunai and a shuriken. “You know, you’re a brat, and I hate brats, I’m done toying with you Mamoru! this battle’s finished.” He panted out to me.

 

Walking towards Zaku, I kept all the emotion off of my face. “Shadow Pull Jutsu.” I said to him, as my shadow reached his with the help of the kunai and shuriken, I gave him a smile. “You’re right about one thing Zaku, this battle is finished. So, if we just end it right here and right now. Maybe one day we’ll face each other again but, not this time.” I said to him, as I bent over backwards and Zaku did the same, expect I didn’t have a wall behind me, he did. The poor idiot just knocked himself out.

 

Seeing that Zaku knocked himself out, Hayate nodded to me. “The winner of the seventh match is Mamoru Nara by a knock out.” He said to everyone.

 

Looking at Zaku’s limp body, I gathered all my weapons and pulled my shadow back towards me. _My father would’ve been proud to see this moment. His only child, did inherit his brains after all. Maybe he’ll come see me during the final part of the exams._  I thought to myself, as I joined my team mates back up in the sidelines. 

 

Jino and Kairi gave me big smiles when I returned to the side lines. “See Mamoru you can be useful when you put your mind to it.” Jino taunted me, giving me a smirk afterwards.

 

I rolled my eyes  at  Jino’s comment and leaned back against the wall. Now it was officially time to go to taking the one thing I did the best, sleeping. Well, until Kurenai put her hand on my shoulder. “Good job Mamoru. You’ve inherited so much from both your mother and father.” She said to me, a small smile on her face after she spoke to me.

 

“Thank you sensei.” I said to her, almost closing my eyes but, another hand was placed on my shoulder. _Gezz what does a guy got to do to get some shut eye around here?_  I thought in my head as I opened my eyes and saw Asuma beaming at me.

 

“Great job Mamoru. Maybe Kurenai could let you come train with me sometime?” He asked me.

 

Turning my head, I eyed my sensei, who smiled at both her husband and me. “We’ll see, you have your own kids to train to you know.” She stated to him.

 

Letting out a sigh, I slid down the wall and closed my eyes, leaning my head back. I smiled, I could finally take a nap at long last, well almost, Jino had to say some final words before I drifted away to la-la land. “Hey idiot, I’ll wake you up when it’s Kairi’s turn.” I just nodded my head and with my eyes closed, I could finally take a well-deserved nap. _Yep, I've inherited my father’s laziness._


	30. Chapter Thirty. Way of the Fists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go the last chapter of Way of the Fists, I also have a sequel that I haven't put out on the internet yet mostly because, it's not finished and I sort gave up on it, I also think I lost some of the sparkle when I got halfway through wiritng it to. Hopefully this will get the gears in my head to start churning again, or not. Oh well, hope y'all enjoyed this, this story is my baby and even though it's old (I think it's almost four years old), I still enjoy going back and reading this sometimes, but I still have a lot of work to do with sequel so don't be expecting to much if I ever get around to publishing it on the internet. Well, thanks for putting up with my crappy writing, enjoy the last chapter for Way of the Fists!
> 
> ~Tory~ 
> 
> This final chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At the arena, The Final Match~

 

Hayate stepped forward and cleared his throat. “Will the last two competitors please come to the middle of the arena.”

 

I gulped and gave my sensei a smile then, started walking towards the flight of stairs. Slowly walking down them, I tried to calm my fast-paced beating heart before I reached the middle of the arena.

 

“GO KAIRI!” I heard both of my team and Asuma’s team shout out to together. Giving them a quick smile, I reached the middle of the arena, and came face-to-face with a silver-haired boy.

 

Anko turned to Lady Tsuande. “Lady Hokage, you have to stop this match, we all ready know the winner of this match and it isn’t going to be Kairi.” She pleaded quietly to Tsuande.

 

Raising an eyebrow at her words, Lady Tsuande  frowned at her. “Anko, do you _want_ your daughter to be a chunin or is she going to be a _genin_ for the rest of her life?” She asked her, adding. “Just because you’re the girl’s _mother_ Anko, doesn’t mean you have to protect your daughter from everything. One day she’ll need her own set of wings to fly away without her mother begin on top of her. Do you understand me Anko? Kairi will be fine.”

 

A frowned formed on Anko’s face. “And if she isn’t fine will you stop the match?” She asked her.

 

Meeting Anko’s eyes, she let out a sigh. “Yes, I will.” Were the final words that they spoke to each other as the match started.

 

Up and on the sidelines, Mamoru was now officially wide awake when he saw the silver-haired boy and I start to fight. Turning his head to Jino, he gulped and spoke. “Isn’t that Kabuto? You know Jino, the guy we met up with on our way to the tower?” I asked him with a shaky voice.

 

Jino nodded his head. “Yes, Mamoru that is Kabuto Yakushi. From what my tracker bug picked up on him when he first met him, he’s a medical-nin, a very powerful one at that, there’s a very small possibility that his charka could be more powerful then, Lady Tsunade’s.” He said quietly to me, as he leaned against the railing next to his team mate and they both watched the match very closely.

 

“You done yet Hatake?” Kabuto panted out to me, as his hands started glowing blue. “Meet my Chakra Dissection Blade. You sure you don’t want to back down why you still have the chance?” He added to me,

 

I grinned at him. “No, then I’d just be giving in to you.” I said to him, as I disappeared then, made the hand signs. _Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu._  I added in my head, as I disappeared into the arena’s floor then, reappeared behind Kabuto, using a hand, I reached up and grabbed him by the ankle then, I dragged him to the arena’s floor.

 

Turning his head as I started to drag into the floor, he smiled at me. “Sorry Kairi, I’m not going to let you win this match that easily.” He said to me, as he turned around and took a hold of my arm then, pulled me up from the ground then, he tossed me back to the other side of the arena.

 

Rolling up my sleeves, I smiled at him. “Time for a jutsu that I made up with a little help from my father of course, Summoning Jutsu: Five Fanged Wolf!” I shouted out, as not just Kinata showed up this time but four of my father’s dogs. Pakkun, Bisuke, Akino and Bull.

 

Kinata eyed the other four dogs. “What the hell are you guys doing here?” He asked them, they just shrugged their shoulders at his comment. He then, let out a sigh.

 

Kabuto shook his head at all five of the dogs that I summoned. “Is that best you can do? Seriously, what are five dogs going to do to-,” he was cut off when something launched onto his ankle, it was Kinata, his teeth were digging into Kabuto’s leg.

 

“I remember you boy, you were the guy that tried to hurt my master, now let me see if I can remember where I bit you before.” Kinata said with a mouthful of Kabuto’s leg, as he quickly switched ankles then, found the wound that he made on him before the second part of the exam.

 

“OW! You stupid mutt let go of my friggin' leg!” He shouted out to him, as he felt another dog pounce on him, this time landing on his chest and caused him to fall onto the arena floor. “Hi, kid names Akino, could I trouble you for a bone or maybe a dog treat.” He panted out to him.

 

Both my father and I rolled our eyes. _Same old Akino, he doesn’t care fighting until he gets a treat._  We thought at the same time in our heads.

 

“Akino! Knock it off! I’ll feed you a treat later. Bisuke and Bull go sink your teeth into Kabuto’s arms so, he doesn’t get any ideas.” I commanded to them, as I started walking towards him, a kunai in my hand. Once Bisuke and Bull had him pinned down on the arena floor, I grinned at him. “Now who looks a fool?” I added to him, as I held the kunai at his throat. “Just give up Kabuto, it’ll be easier on us both.”

 

Kabuto smiled at me. “Ok then, proctor, I forfeit my match!” He shouted out to Hayate, who nodded and said. “Go to the infirmary Yakushi.” He said to him.

 

Commanding my dogs to get off of Kabuto they did and nodded to me expect for Akino who was jumping up and down with his tongue stuck out. “Can I have a treat now?” He asked me.

 

Letting out a sigh, I almost reached in my pouch to get out a dog treat but, my father stopped me with a hand on my forearm. “Let me do it.” He said to me, as he dug in his pouch and pulled out a treat. “Here you go Yakushi.” He added to him.

 

Akino let out a laugh as he transformed into Kabuto. “Very good Kakashi, how’d you see past my genjutsu?” He asked to him, as he slid his hands in his pockets and looked at us both.

 

“I knew the moment that when you said ‘I forfeit my match!’ That wasn’t the real Kabuto, so while Kairi summoned the rest of the dogs, you were just biding your time by choosing Akino because he was the smaller then, the others. I also knew that when Akino didn’t leave with the others, there was something wrong.” He confessed to Kabuto.

 

Letting out a sigh, Hayate walked towards us. “Kakashi, we need you back in the stands, the match isn’t technically over yet.” He said quietly to him.

 

Kakashi ran a hair through his hair and stared at both Hayate and I with a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry about that.” He disappeared and then, reappeared back in the stands with his team.

 

I didn’t give Kabuto the chance to blink before, I was behind him with a kunai at his Adam’s apple. “Just give up now Kabuto.” I hissed out to him.

 

Grinning at me, Kabuto slowly raised his hand in the air, while unknown to me, he was slowly pulling out a kunai laced with poison on its tip.

 

“Say it Yakushi!” I hissed in his ear, as I suddenly felt something stab me in the side of my ribs, causing me to fall onto the arena floor.

 

“Fine, have it your way then Hatake.” He said lowly to me, turning his head towards Hayate, he let out a fake sigh and spoke to him. “Proctor, I forfeit my match.” With those words said, Kabuto turned around and kneeled down in front of me, taking my chin with his hand, he looked into my eyes and said softly. “See you around Kairi. I’ll be watching you when you least expect it.” With those words said, Kabuto let go of my chin and walked towards the staircase, to join his team mates.

 

Before I could even stand up, I was surrounded by my parents, Lady Tsuande, Kurenai and Ibiki.

 

Turning to Hayate, Lady Tsuande told him to tell the others about what was next. “Get out of my way Kakashi, I’ll handle the situation in the infirmary. Ibiki, would you mind carrying Kairi to the infirmary? She doesn’t have time to wait for the medics to get here, the poison’s all ready started to sink into her nervous system.” She said to him.

 

Ibiki nodded and without another word they disappeared off to the infirmary, my parents behind them.

 

Clearing his throat, Hayate was about to speak before Mamoru cut him off. “Your dead Yakushi! Dead you hear me? I’m going to find you and kill you in your sleep!” He shouted out to him, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the rails, the only thing was stopping him from kicking Kabuto's ass in front of everyone, was the fact that Jino had a vice grip on him. 

 

Hayate watched the scene unfolded then, cleared his throat again. “Those of you who have passed your matches, will move on to the finals. You have a month to train and bring some new tricks with you. All the contestants who won their matches there are going to be different Kage’s coming from different villages, not only will Lady Hokage be judging you but, so will the Kage’s. They are the ones who give the final say rather or not you can become a Chunin or not.” He said to everyone, as he burst into a fit of coughs soon after he spoke. “Your all dismissed. Meet me at another arena in a month.” Were Hayate’s final words to everyone.

 

It’s a shame that none of the students would know what happen to Hayate Gekko because, before next month was over Hayate would dead by the sand’s traitor Jonin leader Baki.

 

Hayate Gekko’s death would not go unpunished though. There’d be others after him that would fight for their friends death and pride of the Leaf Village. But, what no one would ever know was that Hayate’s death was the first shot heard around the Leaf Village, and the one thing that would spark the beginning of the Invasion of the Leaf Village…


End file.
